La passion d'un espoir
by Rosa-Grace
Summary: Lorsque Draco se fait attaquer par un vampire, toute sa vie et le monde qu'il pensait connaître s'écroulent. Mais quand la passion s'en mêle... Ne dit-on pas que l'amour triomphe toujours de tout ? /!\ CREATURE FIC, HPDM, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

-La passion d'un espoir-

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

 **UA** , slash, relations homosexuelles.

 **Rating** : M

Merci de prendre en compte ces informations.

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

.

.

.

Un silence de plomb régnait en maître dans la salle faisant office de salle de réunion. Etaient présentes à l'intérieur trois personnes, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy faisaient face à Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier souriait grandement, dévoilant de longues canines pointues et luisantes. Cet homme était d'une grande beauté, froide et éternelle. Mais les deux autres savaient que derrière ce beau visage se cachait un monstre sans foie ni loi. Un monstre qui, sur un coup de tête, pouvait menacer la Paix. Ironie de la situation, c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même.

Narcisse frissonna lorsque le regard rubis se posa sur elle, malfaisant. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Elle prit la main de son époux dans la sienne, et celui-ci la pressa un peu, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lucius regardait avec colère la cause de cette réunion intempestive. Pas un n'échangeait un mot, muets comme des tombes.

La grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un second couple. Lily et James Potter venaient d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent près des Malfoy, leur envoyant des regards encourageants. Lily posa ses mains sous son ventre protubérant, s'aidant pour s'asseoir alors que James tirait sa chaise. Ces gestes prévenants firent ricaner Tom, et tous le regardèrent de nouveau.

« Vas-tu enfin nous dire à quoi tout cela rime, Tom ? Parla en premier James, ne supportant plus le silence ambiant.

-Du calme, mon ami, du calme ! Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Rit ce dernier, follement amusé.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami, vampire, et j'exige des explications. Tu menaces la Paix et tu voudrais que nous restions calmes ?

-James, je t'en prie. N'aggrave pas la situation. Essaya de raisonner Lucius, car il savait que la colère ne faisait qu'exciter d'avantage le vampire face à eux.

-Que veux-tu, Tom ? Nous avions un accord, et pendant vingt ans tu n'as absolument rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Demanda Narcissa, inquiète néanmoins.

-Il se trouve que j'ai réfléchi, et que notre… accord ne me convient plus. Je suis ici pour y remédier, ou bien ne comptez plus sur moi pour faire parti de votre « Paix ».

Jedusor souriait, perfide, aimant voir l'appréhension dans le regard de ces êtres si puissants.

-Serais-tu en train de nous menacer ? Es-tu donc fou à ce point ?

-Oh James, non. Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras lorsque je te menacerai. »

Il ricana encore plus fort lorsqu'un soupçon de peur s'ajouta à l'attente. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

« Alors que veux-tu à la fin ? Hurla presque Lily, qui s'était tue jusque là. Le stress mêlé à sa grossesse ne la rendait que plus enragée encore. James posa sa main sur son ventre, se voulant rassurant. La future mère se détendit un peu. Il fallait qu'elle pense à son enfant.

-Ce que je veux ? La renonciation des Malfoy au Don. »

Une exclamation de stupeur les prit à la gorge, Narcissa et Lucius se regardant avec plus de crainte encore. Comment ça renoncer au Don ?

« Je ne comprends pas, nous y avons déjà renoncé. Cela fait vingt ans que nous ne nous en sommes pas servi.

-Je ne parle pas seulement d'y renoncer simplement… Je veux que ce rejet soit définitif. En d'autres termes, je veux…

-Que nous le transmettions à notre héritier. Mais c'est impossible, nous n'avons pas d'en… »

Et là, tous comprirent les réelles intentions du vampire. Les Malfoy n'ayant pas d'enfant, la transmission du Don était impossible. Jedusor voulait la disparition totale du Don, afin que personne ne puisse plus jamais l'utiliser. Horrifié, le couple Malfoy regarda James et Lily, ne sachant que faire.

« …fant. Tom, ce que tu nous demandes là est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire ceci, il en va de l'avenir de notre espèce ! Notre parole d'elfe ne suffit-elle donc pas ?

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, les vampires sont de nature méfiante, et même si vous amis clébards ont confiance en vous, ce n'est pas mon cas. Votre Don est trop puissant pour que la Paix puisse exister, qui me dit qu'un jour vous ne déciderez pas de tous nous asservir, hm ? Je ne puis accepter une Paix partielle. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je serais dans l'obligation de monter mon armée contre vous. Et même les chiens ne pourront rien faire. »

James grogna avec force face aux insultes, sentant ses os craquer et son corps prêt à se transformer. La belle rousse lui intima de se calmer, que se changer ici ne servirait qu'à rameuter les sujets de Jedusor.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il regarda de nouveau le couple Malfoy, qui semblait en proie à un intense moment de réflexion. Leur immortalité, ou le bien-être de la Paix ?

« Que se passera-t-il si nous refusons ?

-Eh bien tout d'abord, vous contemplerez la mort de votre précieuse amie et de son enfant à naître. »

Sur ces paroles, un vampire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque là menaça de sa dague la gorge de la jeune femme. Lucius et Narcissa firent un mouvement en avant horrifiés, tandis que James s'apprêtait à se transformer en hurlant. Lily lui cria de ne rien faire.

« Pour Harry, James. Je t'en prie ne bouge pas.

-Voilà une sage décision, Lily. Décidément, l'instinct maternel m'étonnera toujours. Alors, que décidez-vous, Malfoy ? Dépêchez-vous, le tic tac de l'horloge tourne. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir quelle était leur décision. Qu'importe le Don, qu'importe qu'ils ne puissent jamais avoir d'enfant en étant mortels, jamais ils ne permettraient que leur amie et son enfant se sacrifient à cause de leurs doutes. Sous le regard extatique de Tom, ils commencèrent à prononcer les paroles de transmission.

« Moi, Narcissa Malfoy, souveraine du royaume des elfes, renonce en tout consentement au Don, et le donne à mon héritier afin qu'il puisse perdurer. Que le Don vive, que règne la Paix.

-Moi, Lucius Malfoy, souverain du royaume des elfes, renonce en pleine possession de mes moyens au Don, afin qu'il puisse perdurer en mon héritier. Que le Don vive à travers lui, que la Paix règne parmi les Espèces. »

Un instant plus tard, les Malfoy étaient devenus mortels. C'était fini, les deux elfes royaux étaient déchus. Jedusor éclata d'un rire machiavélique, et disparut soudainement. La dague et l'autre vampire également. James et Lily prirent le couple dans leurs bras, leur disant à quel point ils étaient désolés pour eux, pour leur immortalité, et pour la perte définitive d'un possible enfant.

Ce que personne ne savait néanmoins, c'était que dans le ventre de Narcissa grandissait déjà un être dont le destin allait changer le cours de l'histoire.

.

.

.

8 mois plus tard

Un hurlement déchirant se faisait entendre dans la petite chambre. Des sages-femmes s'activaient autour de la future mère en sueur, qui criait sa souffrance. Son mari se tenait près d'elle, épongeant de temps en temps son front, son autre main occupée à se faire déchiqueter par la poigne de son épouse. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. C'était un miracle, un pure miracle que son enfant ait pu grandir au sein de sa femme démise de son immortalité. Car un elfe devenu mortel ne devait normalement plus pouvoir enfanter. Par un heureux hasard, Narcissa était toujours immortelle lorsqu'elle fut mise enceinte.

Sa réflexion fut soudainement coupée lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs. Des pleurs de bébé. De son bébé. Alors que la sage-femme lui tendait un petit paquet qu'il prit dans ses bras, il regarda son épouse avec des yeux remplis d'eau. Elle aussi pleurait. Puis, il dirigea son regard vers le nouveau né, et sa respiration se coupa. Devant ses yeux ébahis se tenait la plus belle création qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Son enfant pleurait, hurlant à pleins poumons son mécontentement. Son enfant.

« Toutes mes félicitations, vous avez là un magnifique petit garçon. »

Lucius sortit de sa rêverie, et donna son fils à son épouse, qui pleura encore plus lorsqu'elle le vit. Mais tous deux souriaient, assommés par leur bonheur. Leur fils.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore concertés, mais savaient comment ils voulaient le nommer.

« Draco. Il s'appellera Draco. »

La sage-femme sourit puis quitta la pièce, après avoir rempli les papiers attestants la naissance du bébé.

Draco Malfoy était né.

 _À suivre..._

.

.

.

Voici pour ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

À bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

-La passion d'un espoir-

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

 **UA** , slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Possible MPREG futur

Rythme de parution : j'essaierai (et dis bien essaierai) de poster tous les mardis du mois, du moins ferais-je mon possible pour respecter ces délais.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

.

.

.

Un air de rock dans les oreilles, un jeune homme blond se tenait debout dans le métro de Londres qui l'emmènerait dans son université pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Il soupire, déjà las alors qu'il n'était que sept heure du matin. Son visage ne reflétait aucune réelle émotion, si ce n'est l'ennui. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà ressenti autre chose que de la morosité.

Cet homme blond, c'est Draco Malfoy, dix-neuf ans, étudiant en droit dans une université prestigieuse de Londres. Un physique de tombeur, un air de bad boy ravageur avec un caractère à coucher dehors, Draco Malfoy était autant un canon qu'un véritable con. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'emmerdait.

Ses parents, de ce qu'il en savait du moins, étaient décédés peu après sa naissance. De ce que le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait dit, ils étaient tout deux complètement irresponsables, incapables d'élever un enfant. Ils seraient morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'ils étaient saouls et qu'ils roulaient à presque deux cent kilomètres heures, tuant par la même occasion une jeune femme dans la collision. Pas que Draco en ait quelque chose à faire, de toute façon.

Il avait donc passé une grande partie de son enfance dans un orphelinat froid, impersonnel, et par dessus tout beaucoup trop débordé d'enfants pour que le personnel en ait quelque chose à faire de lui. Il n'avait donc jamais eu d'amis ou même d'amour parental. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque, chaque fois qu'il allait dans une famille, des évènements inexpliqués se produisaient. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose.

Renvoyé par les familles apeurées par lui.

Une sombre rumeur commença à circuler sur lui à l'orphelinat, lorsque sa cinquième famille le renvoya seulement trois jours après leur adoption.

« Draco Malfoy est un démon ».

Il riait d'ailleurs face à l'absurdité de cette rumeur. Il n'avait peut-être que huit ans, mais lui savait qu'un démon, ça n'existait pas.

Il attendit encore dix ans avant de pouvoir partir de ce morceau d'enfer.

Ayant été à l'école et étant un brillant élève, une université de Londres avait bien voulu lui accorder une bourse afin qu'il puisse suivre ses études là-bas. Une véritable aubaine que Draco s'empressa de saisir.

Il quitta l'orphelinat sans aucun regard en arrière, loua le premier appartement qu'il trouva sur Londres, et entama sa nouvelle vie seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Il était désormais en deuxième année, nous étions en Novembre, et la saison vraiment froide commençait. Frileux de nature, Draco avait revêtu un lourd manteau au col remonté qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Ainsi caché, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître.

Alors qu'il remontait de la bouche de métro, un inconnu aux allures un peu clochardes qu'il n'avait jamais vu le fixa étrangement, les yeux un peu fous. Il semblait murmurer quelque chose et Draco parvint à lire sur ses lèvres souriantes, perfides, « Malfoy ».

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement, les sens en alerte. Comment cet inconnu connaissait son nom ? Pourquoi tout chez lui lui faisait peur, son instinct lui demandant de prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

Il n'y réfléchit pas plus, et marcha rapidement vers une rue fréquentée. Il ne ralentit qu'au moment où il arriva à son université, et ne se détendit que lorsqu'il fut en son enceinte.

Le coeur battant, il souffla un coup et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, se traitant d'imbécile. Cette peur avait été complètement irrationnelle, et il le savait. Ce pauvre homme n'était qu'un SDF sans doute saoul, et n'avait fait que délirer en le regardant. Rien d'autre.

 _Si seulement…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dès que l'homme perdit de vue le jeune Malfoy, il disparut. Il courait si vite qu'un humain ne pouvait le voir à l'oeil nu. Il souriait avec une joie mauvaise, malsaine, à l'idée de la récompense qu'il recevrait sans doute par son maître. Il en salivait d'avance. Il rit. Ils les avaient pris pour des imbéciles pendant vingt ans. Vingt putains d'années.

 _Le loup approche, mes agneaux…_

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux portes du repère, ses comparses le laissèrent entrer. Il alla directement voir son maître, ne perdant pas une seconde. Il entra dans la pièce, et fit face à un homme on ne peut plus séduisant. Ses yeux rouges fixaient avec ennui le vampire venant d'entrer.

« Maître, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles… Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je vais vous dire.

-Parle, Goyle, et vite. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-J'ai trouvé le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, maître. »

Tom Jedusor suspendit son geste, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, son serpent venant se lover sur ses cuisses. Il le caressa avec légèreté, pensif.

« Que dis-tu ? Les Malfoy ont perdu la capacité d'avoir un enfant après avoir donné le Don, et tu me dis que tu as vu leur fils ? Imbécile, c'est impossible.

-Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois, maître. J'ai d'abord cru halluciner... Mais il ressemble beaucoup trop à Narcissa Malfoy pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, maître. J'ignores comment ils ont pu avoir cet enfant… Mais je suis sûr que c'est le leur. »

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent avec langueur, doucereuses. Si ce que Goyle disait était vrai… Si l'enfant qu'il avait vu était réellement la progéniture des Malfoy… Pas d'hésitation à avoir.

« Goyle, prends Avery avec toi. Retrouvez cet avorton.

-Et que ferons-nous de lui, maître ? »

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se réduisirent en deux fentes tandis que son sourire devenait inhumain. Un frisson d'horreur et d'excitation traversa le dos de Goyle. Cet homme en face de lui était un monstre. Et il adorait ça.

« Apportez-moi sa tête. »

 _À suivre..._

.

.

.

Et voici pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas et cela me fait très plaisir ^^

À la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

-La passion d'un espoir-

Auteur : Rosa-Grace

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

Rating : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Possible MPREG futur

Rythme de parution : j'essaierai (et dis bien essaierai) de poster tous les mardis du mois, du moins ferais-je mon possible pour respecter ces délais.

Réponses aux review :

Odchan : hey ! Heureuse que ma fin te plaise autant !

Ne t'en fais pas, les réponses à tes questions viendront en temps et en heure ;)

En espérant que cette suite te plaira toujours !

Merci pour les follows, les favorites et les review, cela me fait très plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

.

.

.

Un vent de panique traversait la pièce de part en part, tous se bousculant ou se criant dessus. Insensible à ce brouhaha, un jeune homme brun regardait la scène d'un oeil morne.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? Viens nous aider enfin ! »

Il soupira, puis se leva avec fatalité. Il sentait que cette histoire n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder. Il jeta un regard à une jeune métisse, qui avec sa touffe de cheveux bouclés lui donnait un air adorablement hagard.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Hermione ? Il a été repéré, c'est un fait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'une opération commando soit vraiment utile. Il faut juste qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur place pour surveiller ses alentours. »

Le capharnaüm cessa enfin, alors que les oreilles d'Harry commençaient sérieusement à souffrir. Il soupire, soulagé d'entendre enfin le silence. Si tant est que le silence s'entend.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela, loup ? Il s'agit du prince, et non pas d'un vulgaire sujet ! »

Harry sourit, nullement impressionné, tandis qu'un grand homme noir lui jetait un regard meurtrier. Tout cela commençait vraiment à le faire chier.

« Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir en vous voyant apparaître comme des sauvages, en l'enlevant et en lui avouant tout sur ses origines qui lui ont toujours été cachées ? Vu son caractère, c'est certain qu'il va sauter de joie à l'idée de retrouver sa famille « perdue »… »

L'homme qui lui avait parlé, Blaise Zabini, eut un air penaud. Il baissa tristement la tête, ses yeux sombre au sol, tandis que tous réfléchissaient aux paroles du brun.

« Mais enfin, nous ne voulons que le protéger…

-Et pour l'instant, le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est assurer ses arrières. Il faut que quelqu'un soit près de lui. Je suis certain que Dumbledore sera d'accord pour accueillir un nouvel élève à Poudlard. »

Tout en disant cela, Harry porta un regard vers un vieil homme à la très longue barbe, qui hocha la tête en signe de soutien. Un léger soulagement s'insinuea en Harry, qui voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Peut-être que finalement, il n'aurait pas à se faire chier plus longtemps…

« Et je propose que monsieur Potter soit cette personne. Après tout, il a l'intelligence requise pour l'université, ainsi cela ne fera pas trop étrange de voir un nouvel élève arriver après la rentrée et en deuxième année. »

Albus, perfide Albus. Le brun retire ce qu'il vient de dire. Cette putain d'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

.

.

.

Le monde est divisé en plusieurs Espèces. Les quatre principales régissent et contrôlent le bon fonctionnement de la Paix. Les elfes, les vampires, les loups-garous et les humains sont dirigés par les familles Malfoy, Jedusor, Potter et Dumbledore, qui ont signé le pacte. Celui-ci assure qu'aucune Espèce ne peut faire la guerre à l'autre, qu'aucune attaque telle qu'elle soit ne serait tolérée. Si le pacte n'est pas respecté, l'Espèce bafouée pouvait demander l'execution pure et simple de l'attaquant.

Harry savait tout ça, il l'avait appris alors qu'il savait à peine marcher. Mais bon sang, à cet instant il avait envie de commettre un meurtre. Dumbledore est un vieil humain, personne ne fera attention à sa disparition…

Quelle idée de l'envoyer, lui, surveiller Malfoy ! Il a d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller un gars complètement ignorant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra lui dire, avec son tact légendaire ? Il n'est pas fait pour les relations humaines, et encore moins pour les explications !

Il en était là de ses élucubrations, seul devant la porte close de la salle de classe remplie d'élèves ignorants son arrivée. Et bon sang, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer.

Il toqua légèrement, espérant de tout son coeur que le professeur n'ait pas entendu, qu'il puisse partir en prétextant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Malheureusement, la Paix devait être contre lui car une voix caverneuse l'autorisa à entrer. À reculons, Harry pénétra la pièce. Les regards tournés vers lui, il s'avança avec assurance vers le professeur assis à son bureau. Des chuchotements assourdissants commencèrent, avec de légers cris d'excitation. Inconscient du remus-ménage qu'il causait, Harry perçut de légères effluves d'un parfum qui l'entêtait. Y faisant fi, il s'arrêta devant le professeur à l'allure de chauve-souris. Déjà au courant de son arrivée, il ne sembla pas surpris.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver. Présentez-vous. »

 _Toujours aussi éloquent, Snape. J'apprécie._ Néanmoins, il s'exécuta.

« Harry Potter. En espérant passer une belle année à vos côtés. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, de nombreuses filles et garçons soupirèrent quand ils l'entendirent parler, lui faisant les yeux doux, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Quand ce n'était pas les autres qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais et jaloux. Avec un léger hochement d'épaules, il se tourna vers Snape qui lui désigna les places de libres. Une à côté d'une fille hystérique qui bavait presque sur sa table, une autre à côté de Malfoy. _Shit._

Préférant survivre à la fin du cours, il s'installa avec Draco, et bordel la délicieuse odeur qu'il avait senti plus tôt lui appartenait. Ce qu'il sentait bon. Le blond ne lui avait accordé qu'un simple regard quand il était entré, puis avait repris sa contemplation de l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

 _Bien, au moins n'aurais-je pas à nourrir la conversation._

Alors, il se rendit enfin compte de la forte présence d'excitation dans l'air. Il fronça discrètement son nez, irrité par toutes ces hormones dégagées. A cause de lui.

Il soupire. Sa « mission » venait à peine de commencer qu'il en avait déjà assez. Joie.

.

.

.

 _Oh. Bordel. De merde._

Draco en était là dans ses réflexions quand la pure bombe sexuelle avait commencé à marcher vers lui, le regard perçant semblant sonder son âme. Ce _type_ n'était pas humain. Impossible. Ce Potter était beaucoup, beaucoup trop sexy pour son bien. De ce que le blond pouvait voir, Harry était vraiment très grand, ça ne l'étonnerait pas s'il faisait dans les deux mètres. Et ce que ce gros de Dudley Dursley -un gars de sa promo- était en graisse et en largeur, Harry Potter, lui, était tout en muscle et en nerfs. Une véritable armoire à glace, avec un visage d'ange. Tellement brun que ses cheveux semblaient noirs, ils reposaient avec légèreté sur sa peau dorée ressemblant à de la soie. Mais le plus remarquable selon Draco était sans aucun doute ses yeux, recouverts par d'adorables lunettes rondes. D'un vert profond, Draco se sentait nu devant ce regard désarmant.

Étourdi, il ne réagit pas lorsque Harry s'installa à côté de lui. Cependant, il crut défaillir quand l'odeur masculine, légèrement musquée d'Harry lui parvint. Il inspira discrètement, emplissant de ses poumons cette odeur divine.

Alors qu'il lança un discret coup d'oeil à sa droite, pour ainsi observer de tout son saoul son nouveau voisin, il sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'il avisa que Harry l'observait déjà, et ce avec grande attention.

Quand harry remarqua qu'il avait été surpris en train de le regarder, au lieu de détourner le regard il soutint avec effronterie l'échange avec Draco, ce qui perturba ce dernier. Généralement, les gens étaient timides face aux yeux gris du blond. Mais pas Harry Potter, non.

« Tu as un problème ? »

Draco retint son souffle, la voix grave et sensuelle de son voisin ayant un effet direct sur sa libido. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce gars ne manquait pas de culot, c'est lui qui le matait et c'est Draco qu'il engueulait ? Le blond lui lança un regard peu amène, puis reporta son attention sur le cours qui se passait. Le professeur Snape lui avait toujours fait pensé à un vampire, quand il y pensait.

L'heure de cours passa lentement, Draco essayant de faire abstraction de l'attraction malvenue qu'il ressentait pour son voisin, et Harry résistant à l'envie de s'endormir. Lorsque Snape lâcha enfin ses élèves, le blond sortit en vitesse, semant Harry. Ce Potter était peut-être canon, mais il n'en restait pas moins un con, du moins de ce que Draco en avait conclu.

Alors qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de son prochain cours, une énorme main se posa sur son épaule. Draco sursauta, surpris par l'intense chaleur qu'il ressentait à ce contact. Il se retourna, prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante sur cette main inopportune lorsqu'il fit face à un torse. Humilié, il dût relever la tête pour pouvoir regarder Potter. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, il réalisa à quel point cet homme était impressionnant. Il faisait plus d'une tête de plus que lui !

« Draco, c'est ça ? Le professeur Snape t'a désigné pour m'accompagner le temps que je m'adapte à mon nouvel environnement. Tu n'as donc pas intérêt à me semer. »

C'est lui ou Potter souriait, heureux de le voir en situation indélicate ? Mais il allait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure à cet enfoiré.

« Ce sera Malfoy pour toi, Potter. Et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de me faire faux bond, ce n'est pas moi qui ne sait pas où se trouvent nos salles de cours. »

Et sur ces mots dits d'un ton sec, il entra en classe, suivi peu après par son nouveau fardeau qui portait un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Il semblait réjoui, ce qui enragea encore plus Draco.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait peut-être pas s'emmerder tant que ça.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

 _À suivre…_

.

.

.

Et voici pour ce second chapitre !

J'espère qu'il correspond à vos attentes, qu'il répond à certaines de vos questions et vous en donne de nouvelles !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^

À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

\- La passion d'un espoir -

Auteur : Rosa-Grace

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

Rating : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Possible MPREG futur

Rythme de parution : j'essaierai (et dis bien essaierai) de poster tous les mardis du mois, du moins ferai-je mon possible pour respecter ces délais.

Réponses aux reviews :

Odchan : hey ! Haha on ne refait pas Draco, et encore moins Harry ! Ça ira peut-être mieux, oui… peut-être ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les follows, les favorites et les review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

.

.

.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Le hurlement du grand homme blond résonna dans toute l'immensité de la pièce, faisant presque trembler les murs. En face de lui, Blaise Zabini se tenait à genoux, le regard posé sur le sol, se soumettant face à la force impressionante de la voix de l'homme.

« Nous sommes désolés, mon roi. Nous ne savions pas que l'un d'entre eux pouvait sortir de la tanière de leur chef, nous aurions dû être plus prudents, et je-

Vous auriez dû vous douter que Jedusor envoyait des éclaireurs dans le monde extérieur ! Êtes-vous complètement inconscient ? Il s'agit de mon _fils_ , votre prince, l'espoir de ce monde ! Et vous, vous-

Lucius, je t'en prie. Calme-toi. »

Une femme très élégante, vêtue telle une reine s'avança vers le roi. Avec un regard mêlant douceur et force, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son époux, essayant de le calmer par ce geste.

« Et comment veux-tu que je me calme, maintenant que je sais que mon enfant est en danger ?

Il ne faut pas que tu t'en prennes à Blaise, il n'y est pour rien. Draco a été découvert uniquement à cause du hasard, et rien que le hasard. Nous nous sommes préparés depuis l'instant de sa naissance à ce qu'il soit un jour retrouvé. Je trouve même que Tom a pris un temps fou, je le pensais plus intelligent.

Comment peux-tu prendre cette nouvelle avec autant de légèreté, Narcissa ? La vie de notre fils est peut-être en danger !

À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le jeune Harry est auprès de lui, c'est cela ? »

Le jeune Blaise hocha avec hâte la tête, heureux que la reine soit venue l'aider à sortir vivant de ce guêpier. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, la blonde regarda de nouveau son mari, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors je ne me fais aucun souci pour sa sûreté. »

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que _Potter_ était arrivé dans sa classe. Deux putains de jours, où sa seule envie était de coucher avec, puis le tuer, pour le ressusciter et refaire le même schéma. Bon sang, ce gars le rendait fou. Il n'avait jamais réagit ainsi face à quelqu'un de toute sa vie et aussi rapidement. Jamais. Il avait toujours été calme, réfléchi, avait toujours été dans la demi-mesure. Les sentiments trop forts ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, ni même jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir. Lorsqu'il était encore en secondaire et que les adolescents commençaient à découvrir leur sexualité, il se savait déjà gay, donc il s'était lui-même consciemment éloigné de tout ce ramassis de conneries. Expérimenter quelque chose avec un adolescent en chaleur sans aucun vécu pour rendre le tout agréable ? Très peu pour lui. Il préférait encore pourrir puceau plutôt que d'être gêné durant un rapport sexuel. Alors il n'avait jamais rien fait, et ce malgré les nombreuses invitations qu'il avait reçu, et s'en portait comme un charme. Il préférait attendre et prendre son pied, plutôt que de faire ça avec un puceau comme lui et avoir un souvenir exécrable. Pas comme s'il avait ressenti le moindre désir charnel pour quelqu'un. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'autre con débarque et change complètement la donne. Presque vingt ans d'abstinence et voilà que ses sentiments -qui devaient être sacrément bien enfouis ces abrutis- surgissaient de nul part et le faisaient se sentir _humain._ C'était bien sa veine que la principale source de ce réveil soit un connard. Draco ne se comprenait même plus lui-même, tant tous ces sentiments lui paraissaient anormaux et trop soudains. M'enfin.

« Bonjour Malfoy. J'espère que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. »

Et voilà que son fantasme débarquait pour le faire chier. Joie.

« Crève. »

Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de dire son nom, tant celui-ci lui donnait des pensées tout, sauf catholiques. En plus des envies de meurtre, évidemment. Le léger rire de Potter le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle de cours, où le professeur Snape attendait déjà. Sans surprise, Potter vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui jetant un regard supérieur. Draco ragea, trouvant ce regard vraiment sexy. _Putain._

.

.

.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, lorsque Draco tourna son visage vers la fenêtre avec l'intention d'observer le monde à travers elle. Une masse sombre devant les portes de l'université attira son regard, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il haleta avec force, un long frisson de peur lui traversant le dos, accompagné d'une grande sueur froide. Sa respiration se fit saccadée tandis que l'homme qu'il voyait en bas de la rue lui envoyait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. _Oh putain de bordel de merde._

« Malfoy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux sentir ta peur à des kilomètres, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Potter chuchotait, et même si son ton était toujours aussi indifférent que d'habitude, Draco sentit le soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Cela eut le mérite de lui faire détourner le regard de l'homme qui continuait de l'observer avec perversité. Il lança des yeux quelque peu chamboulés vers Potter, déglutissant avec peine. Alors qu'il jetait un bref coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur, il retint un sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence soudaine de l'homme.

« Je… Je me fais des idées, ce n'est rien.

-Malfoy, dis moi ce que tu viens de voir. Tu es vraiment pâle, et tu trembles comme une feuille.

-Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup, Potter. Cracha Draco avec véhémence. Mais je te dis que je vais bien, donc en conclusion, je vais bien. Merci. »

Il n'allait pas avouer avoir rêvé, il allait passer pour un psychopathe. Et puis de toute façon, ce qu'il venait de voir était tout bonnement impossible. Putain. Il se faisait encore des films.

Il décida de reporter son attention sur le cours, quand bien même l'image du SDF restait pertinemment figée dans son esprit.

.

.

.

Harry était soucieux. Bon, pas trop non plus, fallait pas exagérer, mais la réaction de Malfoy en début de matinée l'avait pris de court. Grâce à ses sens de lychantrope, il avait pu _sentir_ la terreur chez le jeune blond. Et ce n'était pas une petite peur qu'il avait ressenti, ça non. Et cet entêté refusait de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. _Fierté Malfoyenne, sans doute._ Mais bon, il partait du principe que si Malfoy ne lui disait rien, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si grave. _Ou parce qu'il ne veut pas t'inquiéter._ Mais oui, bien sûr.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais Harry adorait emmerder le fils Malfoy. Le jeune homme habituellement si renfermé, si indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, devenait si _humain_ lorsque Potter le provoquait que celui-ci faisait tout pour le faire. Ses yeux si gris étaient semblables aux orages les plus forts lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, exprimant des sentiments si vivants qu'ils en étaient grisants. Et Harry aimait vraiment savoir que le blond devenait vivant grâce à lui. _Il en devient plus beau encore._

Contrairement à Malfoy, Harry savait et acceptait de ressentir cette attraction folle qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il n'allait pas se voiler la face, surtout que son loup lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait le blond dans son lit. Et l'humain qu'était Harry n'allait certainement pas dire non. Néanmoins, avec le caractère farouche du blond, il n'était pas prêt d'accéder à ce désir. M'enfin, il avait encore du temps.

En attendant, il en avait assez de rester caché derrière ce buisson, en espérant que Malfoy sorte bientôt de son cours de piano. _Un cours de piano, quelle stupidité. C'est pas ça qui va t'apprendre à ta défendre. À moins que tu n'attaques avec les touches._ Médisant Harry. Il pouvait encore attendre longtemps.

.

.

.

Quand Draco sortit enfin, la nuit était presque tombée. Il faisait déjà assez sombre, donc il se dépêcha de regagner la bouche de métro. Après plusieurs minutes de transport et de marche, il fut enfin devant chez lui. Alors qu'il sortait les clés de sa poche, un frisson de peur le traversa. Il était en danger. Il le _sentait._ La voix d'outre-tombe proche de son oreille ne le fit même pas sursauter.

« Bonsoir, mon agneau. »

 _À suivre…_

.

.

.

Et voici pour le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

À la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

-La passion d'un espoir-

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

 **UA** , slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Merci beaucoup pour les follows, les favorites et les reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

.

.

.

 _« Bonsoir, mon agneau. »_

Le temps semblait comme figé. Plus un bruit ne lui parvenait, tout semblait s'être réduit à ce souffle. Ce souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou, glaciale et presque _animal._

Son corps aussi s'était figé. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait sa porte avec terreur, comme une proie prise au piège. _Et c'est ce que je suis._ Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait dans son dos, non. Comme mu par un instinct, il savait. Et il était terrifié. De la sueur froide parcourait son corps lui arrachant de longs frissons, le tétanisant. Il se mit à avoir de léger tremblements, et son souffle s'accéléra soudainement. _Je vais mourir. Putain je vais mourir._

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle, agneau. »

Une poigne de fer lui agrippa le bras et le fit pivoter, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Il fit enfin face à cet homme qu'il pensait inoffensif, celui-ci arborant un immense sourire presque joyeux. Les tremblements du blond s'intensifièrent.

« Eh bien eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à être accueilli avec une aussi grande peur, agneau ! Je ne suis pourtant pas un loup… » Ricana-t-il. Il jubilait.

« Goyle, dépêche-toi de finir le boulot, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Tais-toi donc un peu et laisse-moi profiter de ma chasse. Qu'il meurt maintenant ou dans cinq minutes ne changera pas grand chose. Je veux m'amuser un peu avant »

Le souffle de Draco se coupa. Non seulement il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient deux, mais en plus celui qui l'agrippait toujours venait de dire qu'il allait _mourir. Putain non, je suis trop jeune pour ça !_

Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, il avait vérifié. Des murs s'étendaient de tous les côtés, l'empêchant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un espoir de s'en sortir. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il se sorte de là. Une longue traînée salée perla sur sa joue, tandis qu'il se prit un coup de genou dans le ventre, l'assaillant riant aux éclats. _Merde,_ ils allaient le battre. _Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit rapide…_

Alors que son agresseur lui serrait le cou et le ruait de coups, Draco parvint à récupérer suffisamment de souffle.

« S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi maintenant. »

L'homme qui le battait s'arrêta de rire et lâcha Draco qui tomba à terre, puis se pencha vers lui, son haleine putride soufflée à son visage.

« Mon mignon, je suis le seul ici qui décidera _quand_ tu mourras. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Tandis qu'il hurlait et qu'il était sur le point de lui fracasser les côtes, il disparut soudainement. Draco, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa. Il osa regarder rapidement ce qu'il se passait, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'un des deux agresseurs était à terre, inconscient et le visage en sang. Le deuxième était contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol car son cou était pris dans l'étau de fer d'une immense main. Main qui appartenait à…

« Potter ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de voir de stupéfiants yeux jaunes qu'il sombra.

.

.

.

C'est une sensation de chaleur qui réveilla Draco. Il se sentait vraiment bien, entouré qu'il était de cet étau tout sauf étouffant. Lui qui normalement détestait avoir chaud. Ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien. C'est qu'en tombant, il ne s'était pas fait du bien. Lorsqu'enfin il put ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas de suite l'endroit où il était. Puis enfin, il put l'identifier. Sa chambre. Mais n'était-il pas censé être devant chez lui, agressé par deux hommes faisant deux fois sa taille et son poids ? Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Et enfin, mais à qui sont ces bras qui l'entourent avec… tendresse ?

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé. »

À l'entente de cette voix grave qu'il connaissait tant, Draco fit un bond, enfin complètement réveillé. Il se détacha - à regrets - de ce _torse_ sur lequel il dormait, rougissant.

« Mais je, enfin tu, mais que…

-Doucement dragon, tu vas y arriver. Harry lui lança un sourire en coin moqueur, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Draco, qui perdait totalement ses moyens.

-Mais que fais-tu chez moi, dans ma chambre ? Comment as-tu pu savoir où j'habitais ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux deux hommes ? Et…

-Une question à la fois dragon, s'il te plait ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir sinon ! Je suis avec toi dans ta chambre car après avoir sauvé les miches de princesse, elle s'est évanouie. Je ne pouvais la laisser seule sans défense, donc j'ai pris ses clés et ouvert sa maison afin de la mettre dans son lit. Le problème étant que tu ne m'as pas laissé te lâcher après que tu sois enfin installé. Et je n'habite qu'à quelques rues d'ici, j'ai entendu des voix et des bruits de bagarres, puis comme je t'ai vu j'ai décidé de t'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils étaient sacrément remontés contre toi, dragon ! »

Draco se rassit sur le lit, un peu sonné. Si Potter n'avait pas été curieux… Si Potter n'était pas intervenu, il serait à l'heure actuelle mort. Il lança un regard à l'homme à ses côtés, qui même s'il paraissait nonchalant, avait au fond du regard une lueur d'inquiétude. Une bouffée de gratitude envahit soudainement Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher ses mots.

« Merci… Si tu n'avais pas été là, ces hommes m'auraient tué. Alors, merci. J'étais sans défense et complètement soumis à leur bon vouloir. J'étais terrifié, et les cours de défense que je prends ne m'auront pas servis à grand chose. Je…

-C'est bon. Pas besoin de plus, tes remerciements me suffisent. Heureusement que moi, les sports que je pratique servent à quelque chose ! C'est pas avec tes bras minuscules que t'aurais pu leur faire peur, ça c'est clair… »

Draco frappa le haut du crâne d'Harry, celui-ci se gaussant de la taille de ses bras. Alors qu'Harry continuait de rire, le blond se fit soudainement une réflexion.

« Dis-moi Potter, tu mets des lentilles ? »

Le brun s'arrêta net, et le regarda presque avec peur.

« Pardon ?

-Eh bien, juste avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, je t'ai appelé et tu t'es tourné vers moi. Et j'aurais juré que tes yeux étaient jaunes, presque fluorescents. »

Le corps entier d'Harry se tendit, rendant l'orphelin encore plus curieux. Le brun évitait son regard, levant les yeux partout sauf sur lui. Draco sentait qu'il touchait quelque chose du doigt. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Tu as dû voir le reflet d'un lampadaire, dragon. Je mets des lentilles de contact de temps en temps oui, ça devait être la combinaison des deux.

-Pourtant d'habitude tu as des lunettes, non ?

-J'aime les enlever le soir, je vois mieux lorsqu'il fait sombre. D'autres questions, inspectrice ? »

Le fait qu'il parle de Draco au féminin rendait ce dernier fou de rage, c'est pour cela qu'il se jeta sur lui afin de lui donner la correction qu'il méritait.

Cependant, deux choses restaient en arrière-plan dans la tête de Draco : sa peur de voir revenir ses agresseurs, et son agacement de ne pas savoir pourquoi Potter lui avait menti.

.

.

.

Un cri de rage suivi d'un boucan monstre fit se reculer de peur le petit espion de Voldemort. Soudain, Tom s'arrêta de bouger, fixant de ses yeux rouges son cher serpent. Il se pencha puis le prit dans ses bras, caressant sa tête de son pouce. Pensif, ses yeux restaient dans le vague, n'ayant pas de point fixe.

« Donc c'est réellement leur fils, Nagini. Souffla-t-il dans la langue du serpent. Protégé par le fils Potter… Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait plus se mêler de mes affaires après ce que j'ai fait à ses parents… À ce que je vois, la bêtise est héréditaire… »

Son regard se fit meurtrier, ses canines percèrent ses lèvres tandis que son sang perla à son menton.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les tuerai de mes propres mains. »

 _À suivre..._

.

.

.

* * *

Et voici pour ce quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu !

(Et oui, un jour d'avance, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le poster demain !)

Merci _énormément_ pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour ce chapitre-ci aussi !

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

-La passion d'un espoir-

Auteur : Rosa-Grace

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

Rating : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Je tiens rapidement à parler de la longueur de mes chapitres : étant donné que vous en avez un toutes les semaines, je considère cela normal de ne pas faire de longs chapitres. Déjà parce que comme cela, la fanfic durera plus dans le temps, mais également parce que je ne peux décemment pas faire un chapitre à la longueur interminable _toutes les semaines._ J'ai une vie en dehors, et j'aimerai ne pas la passer à écrire c: J'espère néanmoins que ces chapitres, bien que courts j'en conviens, vous plaisent et vous donnent envie de lire la suite !

Merci beaucoup pour les follows, les favorites et les review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

.

.

.

Harry marchait avec vivacité le long d'un couloir sombre, ses pas lourds résonnant sans cesse contre les murs de pierres froides. Un trait soucieux barrait son front, ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux sérieux lui donnaient un air glacial, presque menaçant. Il réfléchissait activement, laissant de temps à autre s'échapper un juron très peu gracieux. Quiconque le croiserait au détour de ce couloir pourrait sans peine dire que le jeune homme était dans une colère froide terrible. Et cette personne verrait également l'aura noire entourant le brun, ses crocs ainsi que ses yeux jaunes perçants. Terrifiant était le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux. Il ouvrit une immense porte au bois sombre à la volée, arrachant un sursaut aux occupants de la pièce.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer _pourquoi_ deux vampires hauts gradés se baladaient tranquillement dans la nature ? Je veux une réponse _immédiatement_ ! »

Tous le regardèrent, choqués de la véhémence du jeune brun. Un homme aux cheveux noirs à l'allure presque fantomatique se mit en évidence.

« Potter, veuillez je vous prie nous expliquer calmement la situation, pour que nous puissions vous répondre efficacement.

-Oh vous voulez une explication Snape ? Je pensais que c'était à vous de la fournir. Goyle et Avery s'en sont pris à Malfoy. »

Un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur mêlées prit soudain l'assemblée. Impossible.

« Mais il est pourtant sous ta protection, Potter ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cela se produire ? »

Zabini criait presque, paniqué à l'idée que son prince ait pu être blessé gravement.

« Comment j'ose ? _Comment j'ose ?_ C'est la meilleure ça ! Sache que j'ai sauvé ton prince avant qu'il n'ait eu le moindre problème ! Mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si vous, elfes, vous aviez fait votre boulot en surveillant les entrées et les sorties des vampires ! C'est votre _unique_ tâche et vous arrivez tout de même à faillir !

-Retire tes paroles, loup ! »

Alors que Blaise allait se jeter sur Harry, qui avait toutes griffes et crocs sortis, Hermione Granger s'interposa avec férocité.

« Arrêtez ! Blaise, tu es un elfe, reprend-toi ! Et Harry, tu es le chef des loups, comporte-toi en tant que tel bon sang ! Ce comportement n'est pas digne de vous et de votre rang ! Je comprend que vous paniquiez, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se sauter dessus à la moindre occasion, nous devons rester souder ou Voldemort aura gagner la guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence ! »

Blaise se calma, penaud, et partit se rasseoir non sans avoir jeter un regard peu amène au loup-garou. Harry grogna, se redressa mais continua de regarder avec méfiance l'elfe à la peau mate. Il grognait toujours lorsqu'il recommença à parler.

« J'ai attendu avant de secourir _princesse_ , pour voir ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ils savent parfaitement qui il est et qui sont ses parents. Néanmoins, ces vampires ne semblaient pas au courant des pouvoir de Malfoy. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait mourir, ce qui serait arrivé puisque c'était leur objectif. Ils ont juste été cons. Et malchanceux de tomber sur moi. Quoique, c'est plutôt moi qui suis tombé sur eux. » Termina Harry, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres alors que l'assemblée ricanait légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent néanmoins encore plus, et il perdit son sourire. « Je tiens néanmoins à rectifier quelque chose. Hermione, tu disais tout à l'heure que nous allions perdre la guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence si nous n'étions pas soudés. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry lui répétait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Les yeux du loups se firent plus sombres encore.

« La guerre a déjà commencé. »

.

.

.

Tom Elvis Jedusor considérait qu'il avait parfaitement réussi sa vie. Né d'une union entre une vampire et un humain, ce dernier les avait abandonné sa mère et lui lorsqu'il découvrit la nature de sa femme qu'elle lui avait jusque là caché. Folle de chagrin après avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, Merope mit fin à ses jours, laissant derrière elle un enfant de dix ans. Depuis ce jour, Tom survivait seul, nourrissant sa haine des humains qui lui avaient pris sa mère. Il développa une puissance phénoménale après avoir tué un vampire très âgé et bu son sang, acquérant les souvenirs et l'expérience de ce vampire vieux de presque mille ans. Depuis, il avait gravit les échelons, se faisant respecté par tous les vampires et devenant leur « chef ». Il créa donc un système hiérarchique afin de toujours avoir la main sur les vampires les plus puissants. Cette structuration avait permis aux vampires d'avoir plus de stabilité dans leur vie et de créer moins d'Affamés. _Bien entendu,_ se dit Tom, _cela n'empêche pas de tuer à foison ces vermines._ À cause de sa prédisposition à massacrer les humains sans se faire prendre, il s'était fait un ennemi de leur dirigeant, Albus Dumbledore. Ces stupides elfes avaient jugés bon de lui accorder l'immortalité pour qu'il puisse représenter les humains le temps qu'il en était digne. Quelle foutaise, donner l'immortalité à un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine, le couronner roi des humains ! Dans des cas comme celui-ci, le vampire regrettait la capacité des elfes à pouvoir donner l'immortalité.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre : il ne haïssait que les humains, non pas les autres Espèces. En réalité, il s'en fichait même. Néanmoins, ces abrutis d'elfes et de loups-garous avaient jugé bon de défendre les humains qu'il voulait tant détruire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une Espèce aussi inutile ! Certes, ils nourrissaient les vampires, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient indispensables… Et puis ils étaient bien assez sur Terre pour ne laisser qu'une poignée d'entre eux vivants. Des milliers de vampires pouvaient bien se contenter d'une _vingtaine d'humains_ , après tout. Il suffit juste de bien _doser._ De toute façon, rien ne l'empêcherait d'exterminer cette Espèce qui lui avait tout prix. _Rien._ Et certainement pas le fils caché de Malfoy et ce cabot de Potter.

Il sentit la haine influer de nouveau en lui. Ces _gamins_ pensaient sincèrement qu'ils pourraient lui échapper. Rien n'échappe aux crocs de Jedusor, le petit Potter devrait pourtant le savoir !

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vampire, un sourire de triomphe malsain. Avoir assassiné ces deux idiots de Potter lui avait fait un de ces biens fous. Il les avait toujours détesté. Lily Potter et sa candeur, James Potter et sa témérité, le couple « parfait » représentant le _bien._ Le couple amoureux fous, qui ne se cachent rien l'un à l'autre, qui avaient un fils de _dix ans_ qu'ils chérissaient et gâtaient. Oh oui, Tom les avait toujours détesté. Briser cette famille avait presque été jouissif. Il avait bien laissé le rejeton en vie pour qu'il voit et _comprenne_ ce que cela faisait de perdre sa famille. C'est d'ailleurs réellement à cet instant qu'il avait jeté les dès de son avenir.

Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore.

.

.

.

Il avait froid. Nous étions peut-être fin Janvier, mais normalement il n'avait jamais froid. Il avait vingt ans très bientôt, et il avait froid. Et il se sentait seul, dans son grand lit à la couverture grise. Il percevait le _toc-toc_ de l'horloge du salon depuis sa chambre, et cet intense silence le rendait fou. Recroquevillé dans son lit, regardant les grains de poussières sur sa table basse, Draco se rendit compte de sa paranoïa. Il faisait attention à tout, ses sens en alerte et exacerbé le faisant sursauter au moindre bruit, à la moindre ombre inhabituelle. Il respirait si peu fort qu'il se demandait souvent s'il respirait toujours. Il faisait tout pour faire le moins de bruit possible, marchait lentement, ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas. Tout ce qui aurait pu lui faire manquer quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas. Et il avait peur. Bon dieu qu'il avait peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas se calmer, et il avait _désespérément_ besoin de voir quelqu'un. La terreur qui le prenait à l'idée de voir un nouvel inconnu débarquer chez lui l'empêchait de mettre un pied dehors. Les images de ses agresseurs revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. L'haleine putride du SDF, son sourire perfide, son ton moqueur, la nonchalance de celui qui l'accompagnait, les coups, le manque d'air, la menace de mort, sa résignation, le vide, Harry. Harry. _Harry !_

Soudain, il fit tellement de bruit qu'il sursauta de lui-même. Ne réfléchissant plus, il se saisit de son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son camarade de classe. Il avait tellement _besoin_ de le voir. De lui parler. De ne plus être seul et effrayé. Alors qu'il attendait qu'Harry décroche, le blond entendit un bruit dans le salon.

« _Âllo, Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _-_ Harry, Harry je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi. »

Il tremblait, et entendre la voix des bruits de pas ainsi que la voix d'Harry lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire !

« _Draco, sors d'ici tout de suite. Fais le moins de bruit possible, passe par la fenêtre s'il le faut. Draco, il faut que tu cours !_ »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il était au deuxième, mais n'hésita pas un instant à sauter. Il réussit à se réceptionner à peu près correctement, se foulant juste la cheville. Dans son oreille, Harry lui glissa une adresse, en lui hurlant de s'y rendre.

« _Je viens te chercher, mais en attendant cours vers les rues principales, reste toujours avec quelqu'un autour de toi, et surtout, surtout, attend-moi._ »

Draco suivit ces instructions à la lettre, courant malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la cheville. Pris d'une impulsion, il se retourna. Son sang se glaça lorsque son regard accrocha la silhouette accoudée à la fenêtre, aux yeux anormalement rouges. Qui le fixaient avec une curiosité tranquille, comme s'il était le chasseur _qui attendait sa proie._ Le blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois et continua sa route. Deux attaques en deux jours, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si intéressant pour que des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas en veuille à sa vie ? Il avait soudain envie de pleurer. Non, il fallait qu'il atteigne Harry, ensuite il pourra laisser couler sa peur. Pas avant. _Pitié, faites que j'atteigne Harry._

La confiance qu'il accordait au brun ne le surprenait même pas. Cet homme l'avait sauvé alors qu'il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, cela devait aider à plus apprécier un con. Oui, sans doute ça.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, et fit bien attention à rester dans la foule. Il mit la capuche de son pull, en espérant qu'ainsi, sans le blanc de ses cheveux, il passerait plus inaperçu. Sa paranoïa était à son comble, pour ne rien arranger. Alors qu'il se sentait enfin un peu mieux, une grande main brûlante se posa sur son épaule. Il déglutit difficilement, les larmes au bord des yeux qui débordèrent lorsqu'il rencontra le vert des yeux d'Harry. Pas rouge. Pas inconnu. Pas menaçant.

Harry sentit son coeur se fendre devant les larmes de Malfoy. Son corps sembla se détendre d'un coup, comme si toute la pression du monde venait de se déloger de ses épaules. Puis, il fit un geste qui le surprit lui-même, un geste d'intense soulagement.

Sous le regard écarquillé de Draco, il le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible contre son coeur.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Tada, chapitre 5 posté ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à la poser ^^

À la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

-La passion d'un espoir-

Auteur : Rosa-Grace

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

Rating : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Iiiiiii je suis réellement désolée pour ces deux semaines de retard ! Mon ordi était chez mes parents et, n'habitant pas chez eux, je n'ai pu le récupérer que ce week-end ! Encore désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre (un tout petit peu plus long que les autres) vous plaira et vous donnera envie de me pardonner pour l'attente !

Merci beaucoup pour les follows, les favorites et les review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

.

.

.

 _Sous le regard écarquillé de Draco, il le prit soudainement dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible contre son coeur._

Harry le lâcha précipitamment, le rouge colorant ses joues, le regard fuyant celui du blond. Ce dernier le regardait, assez abasourdi par cette étreinte qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Ils se reprirent néanmoins très vite, l'urgence de la situation leur sautant aux yeux.

« Sais-tu comment était cet homme ? Peux-tu me le décrire avec le plus de détails possible s'il te plaît ?

-Il…Il était brun, un peu plus grand que moi je pense, un visage fin et une peau très blanche, bien que moins que la mienne. Mais… il avait les yeux rouge sang, Harry. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux. Il était accoudé à ma fenêtre et me regardait partir avec une telle tranquillité… Comme s'il était un prédateur qui savait pertinemment que sa proie lui atterrirait dans la gueule, que ce soit tôt ou tard. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon instinct m'a dit de fuir le plus loin possible de cette… _chose_. Il, qui était-il Harry ? »

Le brun le regardait en se mordant les lèvres. Alors Jedusor s'était déplacé lui-même pour achever le travail concernant Malfoy. Et manifestement, il n'allait pas en rester là. Draco était en danger dorénavant chez lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y retourne, jamais. Il enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de Draco qui ne posa pas de questions, camouflant ainsi l'odeur de ce dernier. Il fallait brouiller les pistes. Il allait emmener l'héritier du Don chez lui, ensuite il aviserait avec les elfes. Quel bordel…

« Harry, répond-moi s'il te plaît… Si… Si tu es au courant de quelque chose, tu dois me le dire ! Ma vie est en jeu, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Harry, des yeux rouges, ce n'est pas normal ! Qu'ils en soient après moi non plus ! Et- »

Draco se stoppa, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses yeux gris. Il regarda Potter avec un oeil neuf, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

« Tu… Qui es-tu, Harry ? Tes yeux jaunes, ta force, la vitesse à laquelle tu m'as retrouvé parmi la foule… Sans hésitation tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule alors que tu ne voyais pas mon visage. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que c'était moi. Comment… ? »

Harry soupira lourdement. Bordel, il ne le pensait pas capable d'autant de perspicacité. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer maintenant.

« Écoute, je t'expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons arrivés chez moi, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve. Garde bien ma veste sur tes épaules. Allons-y. »

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps, et se dirigèrent vers un parking en vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la moto d'Harry, que Draco aurait admiré si la situation avait été autre, le brun aida le plus petit à s'installer. Il lui mit un casque, puis chevaucha à sa suite. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre son propre casque, une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur l'homme qui se tenait loin d'eux, et qui les regardait avec ses yeux si _tranquilles_. Harry grogna inconsciemment, faisant sursauter Draco derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grognement digne d'un animal ? Le loup-garou démarra, puis parti en trombe, ne se souciant même pas de son casque à peine mis. Il fit monter sa moto à une vitesse impressionnante, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil sur Malfoy afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien, ainsi que dans ses rétros pour voir si Jedusor les suivait, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Si Draco n'avait pas été là, il se serait jeté sur cette ordure, et l'aurait déchiqueté de ses griffes. Il accéléra encore, voulant rentrer chez lui et mettre le prince en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Essayant d'oublier l'odeur de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

.

.

.

Le voyage s'était fait assez rapidement, vu l'empressement d'Harry à arriver jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsque Draco y entra, il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Le tout était épuré, propre, bien rangé. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'était attendu venant d'un homme tel qu'Harry. Il se retourna vers ce dernier, qui finissait d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Très joli chez toi. Harry lui sourit, le remerciant. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques tout, Harry. Dans le moindre détail. »

Le loup-garou soupira de nouveau, lassé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il connaissait le blond depuis tellement peu de temps, et déjà il lui apportait tant d'ennuis !

« Tu ne risques pas de me croire, mais ce que je vais te dire est et restera la vraie version des faits. Je te demanderai de ne pas me couper la parole, s'il te plait. Ajouta-t-il, voyant que Draco allait parler.

Il y a dans le monde différentes Espèces. Les humains ne sont pas seuls sur Terre. Avec les elfes, les loups-garous et les vampires, ils forment les quatre principales Espèces, qui techniquement sont en Paix. Je me nomme Harry James Potter, et je suis un loup-garou. Les trois hommes qui en étaient après toi sont des vampires. Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ? Car tu es le prince héritier du peuple des elfes. Tu possèdes nombres de pouvoirs, dont le Don. Les loups-garous et les elfes s'entendent et combattent les vampires qui veulent le plein contrôle sur le monde. Tes parents… Ont sacrifié leur Don pour pouvoir préserver la Paix. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Draco, tu es un prince destiné à devenir roi. Ton Don… est très important pour ton espèce, et trop dangereux pour les vampires. Ils veulent son extinction totale. Mais tu en sauras plus lorsque nous irons chez le peuple des elfes, demain. En attendant, il faut nous changer et aller dormir. Cette journée a dû t'épuiser. »

Comme un automate, Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la chambre où il lui donna des vêtements, et lui désigna une porte qui était la salle de bain attenante. Le regard hagard, Draco partit sans répondre, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Il en avait peut-être trop dit d'un coup, trop tôt. Mais il l'avait dit, il n'avait aucun tact, aucune patience ! Le blond avait voulu la vérité, Harry n'allait pas mentir non plus ! Oh, et puis merde hein. Il s'en fichait d'avoir heurté la sensibilité du blond, il survivrait.

Draco, quant à lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des vampires l'avaient attaqué ? Harry était un loup-garou ? Et lui, un elfe ? Mais ce gars se foutait clairement de sa gueule ! Il avait demandé la _vérité_ et ce connard sortait des histoires pareilles ? Mais enfin pour qui se prenait-il ? Il s'était fait attaqué, sa vie était en danger, et tout ce que le brun trouvait était cette histoire à dormir debout ? Foi de Malfoy, il allait lui faire sa peau.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'élança dans celle d'Harry. Entrant sans frapper, il se stoppa devant le brun qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Plantant son doigt sur son torse, il commença à lui hurler dessus.

« De quel droit te permet-tu de me mentir ainsi ? Des _vampires_ m'ont attaqué ? Et puis quoi encore, des Aliens vont débarqués tout à l'heure et danser la Macarena pour nous montrer leurs intentions de paix ? Ne me fais pas rire, salaud ! Tes délires te sont complètement montés à la tête mon pauvre ! Comme si les loups-garous, les elfes et toutes ces conneries existaient ! »

Il s'arrêta, faisant fi de la colère grondante du brun, puis se retourna vers la porte dans l'intention de partir. Mais avant de la franchir, il regarda Harry avec un regard d'une intense… tristesse mêlée de rage.

« Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Je pensais que tu me dirais la vérité, que tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con. Il faut croire que je me suis bien planté. »

Et soudain, Harry grogna si fort que les murs tremblèrent presque. Devant les yeux ébahis du blond, le corps d'Harry changea. Il prit tellement de masse que ses vêtements se déchirèrent, d'épais poils jaillirent de sous sa peau, et sous le changement d'angle de ses os, il fut obligé de se mettre genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco avait devant lui un immense loup, le plus grand qu'il n'eut jamais vu. La fourrure aussi noire que la nuit recouvrait entièrement son corps, seuls les yeux émeraudes reconnaissables étaient restés. Draco soupira fortement, son coeur battant la chamade, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Il… Il… Oh dieu !

L'imposant loup grogna encore un peu, et en quelques instants, il laissa de nouveau place à l'humain. Se fichant de sa nudité totale, Harry s'avança vers le blond et se posta devant lui, le regardant de haut. Draco dut lever la tête pour le voir, une peur sourde montant vicieusement en lui.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ? »

Toujours en colère, sa voix grondait tel un orage. Et Draco, sous le choc et les yeux écarquillés, perdit connaissance.

.

.

.

Severus Snape avait peur. Il marchait le long des couloirs du palais des elfes, ses sens en alerte et ses crocs sortis en signe de défense. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment. Il courait presque, espérant rejoindre le couple royal le plus rapidement possible. Il avait des informations à transmettre.

Au moment où il tourna dans le couloir qui l'amènerait finalement à sa destination, il percuta un autre homme de plein fouet. Merde, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait même pas senti l'odeur d'un loup. Il se faisait peut-être vieux, après tout. Il baissa la tête pour faire face à l'homme qu'il avait bousculé.

« Black.

-Severus. Ça faisait… longtemps, que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Toujours à trainer chez les elfes, tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Tu n'as donc pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

-Et toi ? Tu semblais transpirer l'anxiété, Snivellus. Tu avais quelque chose à annoncer ? »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, montrant les dents. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, contrarié, même si un léger sourire contredisait cet agacement. Saisissant le bras de son interlocuteur, il ne se préoccupa pas des cris d'indignation mêlés au rire de l'autre homme. Arrivant dans la sale du trône, il constata avec soulagement que les Malfoy étaient déjà présents. Bien, pas besoin de chercher.

« Narcissa, Lucius. Les salua-t-il. Potter vient de me transmettre des informations concernant votre fils.

-Pourrais-tu me lâcher, Snape ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te suivre comme un chiot-

-Draco est poursuivi par Voldemort. »

Un silence de plomb envahit l'immense pièce. Le couple se regardait, une crainte non dissimulée dans leurs yeux prouvant la gravité de la situation. Narcissa se retourna violemment vers Severus, s'avançant vers lui avec hâte.

« Il ne peut pas rester seul chez lui dorénavant ! Il ne peut plus être seul tout simplement ! Il, il doit revenir, maintenant ! Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, faites le venir, il-

-Narcissa, je vous en prie, calmez-vous un instant. Harry m'a également dit qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui et qu'il lui avait tout dit concernant les Espèces. Apparemment, Draco se serait évanoui. Harry l'emmène ici demain dès que le bel endormi se réveillera. Il m'a assuré qu'il veillerait sur lui comme il l'a toujours fait jusque là. »

Lucius remercia Snape du regard, prenant sa femme dans ses bras, celle-ci au bord des larmes. Sirius regardait le vampire avec calme, puis lui prit doucement la main. Il lui adressa un sourire, puis fixa le couple devant eux.

« J'ai confiance en Harry, et j'ai confiance en Severus. S'il dit que Draco est en sécurité pour l'instant, je le crois. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon fils, mais Harry est également en danger et lui, je le considère comme tel. Je suis autant dans l'attente que vous, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que rien n'arrivera à ces deux-là jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au royaume. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, et le mieux serait de le faire le plus sereinement possible. »

Severus lança un regard reconnaissant à Sirius, pressant tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Il était heureux de retrouver son époux après tout ce temps.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera bien pour le fils Potter et le prince.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

.

.

.

Et voici pour ce chapitre !

Nous avons eu un aperçu d'un nouveau couple, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu,

Malgré le fait qu'en effet, c'est court. (Et j'en suis désolée).

À la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

-La passion d'un espoir-

Auteur : Rosa-Grace

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

Rating : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Possible MPREG futur

Bonjour ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, dans les temps cette fois-ci !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Il y a quelque chose que j'avais oublié de préciser, mais vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué ; mes personnages sont quelque peu OOC. Rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous, mais au moins c'est clarifié.

Merci beaucoup pour les follows, les favorites et les review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne font que passer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

.

.

.

 _Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera bien pour le fils Potter et le prince._

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Dès le lendemain matin, lorsque le blond se réveilla de son sommeil forcé, il piqua une crise phénoménale, refusant que le brun ne l'approche, hurlant terrifié qu'il voulait partir, qu'importe qu'une _chose_ soit à ses trousses. Harry fut très blessé par ces mots et insultes, et décida de laisser le blond seul le temps qu'il se calme. Il voulait tout, sauf lui faire peur. Et le blond lui lançait des regards tellement effrayés lorsqu'il l'avait dans son champ de vision… Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant touché par le rejet de l'héritier. Il se sentait seul, plus seul que jamais, enfermé dans sa condition non-humaine. Il pensait… Et merde, il pensait que le blond l'accepterait ! Qu'il ne ressentirait pas de peur face à lui, il l'avait sauvé _putain_ ! Et il était relayé au même grade de _monstre_ que Jedusor !

Il sentit sa colère gronder de nouveau en lui, ses crocs menaçant de sortir à tout moment. Se forçant au calme, il souffla fortement, les muscles tendus de ses épaules peinant à se relâcher. Il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à penser que son sauveur n'était qu'un tueur prenant un malin plaisir à torturer et tuer les humains. Sa décision prise, il se précipita dans la chambre donnée à Malfoy, et entra sans frapper d'un pas rageur, la porte claquant sur le mur.

Son pas, et sa colère, retombèrent d'un coup. Recroquevillé sur l'immense lit, Draco tremblait comme une feuille, le visage strié de larmes. Harry entendait fréquemment ses reniflements, dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Son regard se fit soudain beaucoup plus doux, et s'avança d'un pas lent vers le lit. S'asseyant au bord, il regardait fixement le beau visage du blond, essayant de percevoir le fil de ses pensées. Draco semblait tellement perdu, tellement apeuré. Harry voulut tendre sa main pour caresser son visage, mais le mouvement soudain de recul que fit l'héritier le stoppa dans son geste. Il soupira, n'y tenant plus. Il s'étonna du ton très rauque que prit sa voix.

« Draco… Il le vit frissonner, mais il ne savait de quoi. Ce que tu as appris sur toi, sur ton agresseur et sur moi… Ne change pas qui tu es ni qui je suis. Je… Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour te dévorer maintenant que tu sais que je suis un loup-garou. Je ne vais pas non plus te persécuter, te séquestrer et te faire subir les derniers outrages. Je suis et reste la même personne, avec ou sans ma condition. Bon, il y aurait bien deux, trois différences si je n'étais qu'un humain, mais rien qui ne me changerait. Je ne te toucherai pas, Draco. Je suis ici pour te protéger de tout, je suis même venu jusque dans ta fac dans ce but. Mon rôle n'a pas changé. _Jamais_ je ne t'aurais fait du mal, mission ou pas. Tu… »

Harry s'arrêta, n'ayant aucune réaction de la part du blond. Découragé, il soupira de nouveau, le visage fermé et le regard triste. Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, il sentit le tissu de son t-shirt être maintenu. Il se retourna si vite qu'il fit craquer les os de sa nuque, les yeux presque écarquillés. Il rencontra ceux de Draco, qui avaient cessé de pleurer. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux, curieux, bien qu'Harry y perçut encore un peu de peur. Il vit la bouche du blond s'ouvrir, pour parler d'une voix enrouée.

« Je… J'ai besoin de temps, Harry. Pour- Pour accepter tout _ça._ Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre, seulement ce _Jedusor_ , seulement il faut que tu comprennes que… C'est beaucoup d'informations pour moi d'un coup. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou, que ceux qui en sont après moi sont des vampires, que je suis un _elfe_ et non un humain… Bordel c'est _terrifiant_! »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'était assis sur le lit, ne lâchant toujours pas le maillot d'Harry. Son regard s'était animé d'une lueur nouvelle, et Harry la trouva fascinante.

« Quand je pense que ma vie entière est basée sur le _mensonge_ , que le monde que je pensais connaître n'est en fait qu'une vaste blague ! Harry, tu es un _loup-garou_ , ce n'est censé existé que dans les films ! Et moi, un elfe ? Mais je n'ai même pas les oreilles pointues ! Je, je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais plus qui croire, en qui avoir confiance, de qui me méfier ! »

Il arrêta soudainement de gesticuler, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur le brun. Et Harry sut que son regard resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit. Les yeux gris de Malfoy ne lui avaient jamais paru si beaux, si expressifs qu'en cet instant. Le brun en eut le souffle coupé.

« Harry, aide-moi… »

Et le loup-garou sut soudain qu'il était perdu.

.

.

.

« Bien, mettons les choses au clair. »

Harry souffla, nerveux, face à un Draco frôlant l'hystérie. Ils étaient à l'orée d'une immense forêt proche de Poudlard. _La forêt interdite_ comme elle était appelée. Nous ne savions vraiment où elle commençait, et où elle s'arrêtait. Comme si elle était infinie. Draco déglutit, les jambes tremblantes. _Et ils devaient rentrer là-dedans ?_

« Tu rencontreras, arrivé à destination, des gens… Que tu ne penserais même pas pouvoir croiser un jour. Mais, sache juste une chose : chaque décision qu'ils ont pris, ils l'ont fait pour ton bien, et uniquement pour cela… Bien, tu es prêt ? Je vais me transformer et tu monteras sur mon dos, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide. »

Et avant que Draco n'ait pu placer un seul mot, Harry fit place au gigantesque loup noir. Le blond en resta pantois un instant, se faisant toujours à l'idée que des créatures surnaturelles existaient. Un grognement sourd le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il sursauta. Avisant le regard vert du loup qui lui montrait son dos, Draco hésita un instant, posant avec hésitation sa main sur le pelage épais. Étonnamment, le contact avec ces poils et la peau chaude de l'animal était très doux, ce qui redonna du courage à l'héritier, qui réussit tant bien que mal à chevaucher le dos du colosse. Prenant appuie sur les épaules d'Harry, le blond s'allongea presque sur lui en lui caressant la tête, se sentant en sécurité en contact avec le loup. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il se sentit soudain détendu et complètement en confiance avec la créature. Et brusquement, Harry courut. Il fendait l'air tellement vite que Draco se demanda s'ils arriveraient à s'arrêter un jour. Il voyait les arbres défiler à grande vitesse, ne savait pas où le brun posait le pied, ce dernier semblant connaître sur le bout des griffes le chemin menant à leur destination. Alors Draco se laissa juste emporter par la puissance d'Harry.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Draco ne voit ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un château au loin. Un immense château, immaculé et royale. Ils étaient encore loins, mais Draco pouvait déjà apercevoir la richesse et la beauté de l'édifice. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la magnificence du lieu lui sautait au visage. Le château, entouré de maisons, de rivières et d'arbres, créait un havre de paix _surnaturel._ Il n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais vu un tel endroit auparavant. De la lumière semblait provenir de partout, qu'importe où les yeux se posaient. Les différentes rivières et lacs possédaient une faune et une flore qui semblaient communier avec les êtres humains présents dans cette ville. _Non, pas des êtres humains…_ Rectifia-t-il, avisant leurs toges et leurs oreilles pointues. _Des elfes._

Puis Harry s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, faisant perdre l'équilibre de Draco, qui lui fixait avec admiration tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il ne s'attendit donc pas à être éjecté du grand loup, et atterrie les fesses par terre. Sous le ricanement _lupin_ d'Harry, le blond lui jeta un regard noir, le défiant de se moquer encore de lui. Le loup-garou ne répondit qu'avec un regard provocant, faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive. Ronchonnant et se frottant le derrière, Draco lui obéit néanmoins. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la ville, Harry toujours sous sa forme de loup, _par souci de pudeur_ , un garde vint à leur approche. Il sembla reconnaître le loup de Harry car il lui sourit en lui hochant la tête en signe de salut. Puis, son regard se fixa sur Draco un peu en arrière, et ce dernier put voir les yeux de l'étranger s'écarquiller de stupeur. Soudain, il mit genou à terre, baissant respectueusement la tête sur le sol.

« Votre Majesté, je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, et très heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Le Roi et la Reine seront sans aucun doute enchantés de votre retour. »

Draco, rouge de gêne, balbutiait au garde de se relever, que toute cette cérémonie était de trop et qu'il ne méritait pas tant de respect et de soumission.

« Mais enfin votre Majesté, vous êtes notre prince, et en tant que tel nous vous devons le respect qui vous est dû. Je vous en prie, entrez donc dans le royaume de Valysie. Votre royaume. » Ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire sincèrement heureux.

Ainsi, cet endroit paradisiaque s'appelait Valysie ? Quel joli nom. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Draco se pencha immédiatement vers le loup, en état d'effervescence devant toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il voyait.

« Mais d'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu me reconnaître ? Si je suis bien la personne qu'il pense que je suis, bien entendu ! »

Harry lui lança seulement un regard amusé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait bientôt la réponse à toutes ses questions. Alors Draco se contenta de s'émerveiller face à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du palais, qui s'ouvrir brusquement. Un couple sortit précipitamment, et se figèrent face au blond.

Et Draco fut intimement convaincu qu'il savait désormais pourquoi le garde l'avait reconnu.

.

.

.

Un jeune vampire arriva en vitesse près de son maître, lui chuchotant des paroles qui ne plurent pas du tout au roi. Dans un excès de colère, ce dernier mordit à pleines dents la carotide du jeune. Il le regarda se vider de son sang, se repaissant de la vue de l'être agonisant. Soupirant, il regarda de nouveau autre part, déjà las du spectacle. Sifflant tel un serpent, il fixa de nouveau l'un de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles.

« Nott… Ton fils va m'être utile. Le fils Malfoy a finalement pu trouver refuge chez les elfes. Je veux que ton fils me le ramène pour moi. Transmet-lui, et qu'il ne me déçoive pas. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Goyle et Avery, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nott déglutit difficilement, mort de peur face au sourire perfide de son maître.

« Il ne vous décevra pas, mon roi. Vous aurez ce que vous nous avez demander. »

Jedusor le congédia d'un geste de la main, et attendit encore un peu avant de pousser un soupir en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il faisait froid, dehors.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre, avec seulement un petit retard !

(Mais un retard quand même, Rosa !) Pardon pour ça !

Et non, la rencontre parents Draco/Draco n'est pas pour ce chapitre ! Mais pour le suivant, ne vous en faites pas 8)

Ensuite, je suis désolée pour cette fin un peu… perturbante, mais j'écoutais _Baby it's cold outside_ lors de la fin de ce chapitre, et ça m'a inspiré quelque chose d'assez bizarre, je ne sais encore si j'exploiterai ce passage « révélateur » de Tom x)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La relation Harry/Draco prend-elle un tournant qui vous plaît ?

Est-ce que cela va trop lentement ? Ou au contraire trop rapidement ?

Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Draco par rapport aux révélations faites par Harry ? Excessives, justifiées ?

Dites-moi tout svp je suis pleine de doute face à ce chapitre D:

À la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

-La passion d'un espoir-

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Hey hey hey ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !

Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée pour ce retard absolument intolérable. La seule excuse que j'ai, c'est que j'étais en pleine période de partiels (qui ne sont toujours pas finis d'ailleurs) et que j'ai donc laissé de côté la fic pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes études !

Mais comme la fin de l'année est très proche, je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur l'écriture, et vous sortir enfin des chapitres dignes de ce nom !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ;(

Mais voilà, ce chapitre 8 est enfin là, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

MERCI pour votre soutien (reviews, favorites, followers), vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait chaud au coeur.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Ps : avez-vous remarqué le changement de résumé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? (8 )

* * *

Chapitre 8

Draco n'en revenait pas. Devant lui, le couple royal du royaume de Valysie se tenait sur les marches du palais, le regardant avec un mélange de fierté, de douleur et d'amour. Deux êtres qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. _Alors toute ma vie n'avait été que mensonge ?_

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce nouveau flot d'informations. Son regard passait de la femme blonde au visage semblable au sien, à l'homme droit à côté d'elle, aux longs cheveux platines flottant dans son dos. Quiconque aurait ne serait-ce que regardé cinq secondes les trois personnes n'aurait jamais douté du lien de parenté qu'ils avaient. Draco trembla, de plus en plus conscient de tout ce que ces informations impliquaient.

La femme s'avança, tendant la main vers Draco, qui recula jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le pelage d'Harry. Sentir le brun sous forme de loup sous sa main lui donna un soutien insoupçonné, et lui fit redresser la tête pour ainsi voir l'elfe blonde qui s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle ramena son bras vers elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« -Oh Draco, mon petit, mon tout petit… Comme tu as grandi ! Lucius, regarde comme notre fils est devenu beau ! »

Draco observa le dénommé Lucius rejoindre sa femme et poser sa main sur la hanche de la blonde, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres. Draco sentit la colère commencer à gronder en lui.

« -Oui Cissa, tu as raison. Draco, tu es réellement resplendissant. Mon fils, je-

-Ne m'appelez pas « fils ». Je ne suis pas votre fils, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand je n'avais _qu'un an_. Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici une putain de bonne fois pour toute ! »

Son ton était presque tombé dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase, tant la panique et la colère commençaient réellement à l'échauffer. Il ne manqua pas le regard blessé que le couple lui donna, mais n'en eut cure. Ces gens n'étaient pas ses parents. Impossible. Jamais des parents aimants n'auraient laissé leur enfant seul dans un orphelinat. Jamais.

 _« Chaque décision qu'ils ont pris, ils l'ont fait pour ton bien, et uniquement pour cela… »_

Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire, et Draco regarda rapidement le loup à ses côtés, sursautant en croisant son regard sévère. Sa prise sur sa fourrure s'affermit encore plus. _Putain, mais que se passait-il ici à la fin ?_ Il était complètement perdu, face à ces personnes qui l'appelaient fils. Des larmes de frustration, de colère et d'espoir mêlés se formèrent, et Harry gémit en se frottant à ses jambes à cette vue.

« -Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous un instant je vous prie. Nous allons tous nous asseoir un moment à l'intérieur, afin de bénéficier d'une entrevue qui sera sans aucun doute bénéfique pour tout le monde. Monsieur Potter, escortez monsieur Malfoy jusqu'au salon bleu, s'il vous plait. »

La voix caverneuse du professeur Snape fit sursauter Draco, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à le voir ici. Il se tenait derrière le couple royal, en compagnie d'un autre homme brun qui regardait fixement Harry. Cette situation prenait des proportions de plus en plus dingues. _Alors Snape aussi ?_

Néanmoins, Harry s'exécuta et emmena le blond à l'intérieur, jusqu'à un salon confortable et richement décoré. Le voyage se fit dans un silence complet, seulement interrompu par les nombreux pas raides qui claquaient sur le sol en marbre blanc. Ce palais était une merveille d'architecture, seulement le blond était trop préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il le remarqua à peine. Il ne faisait que suivre le loup, seul être en qui il avait un semblant de confiance ici. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta près d'un fauteuil en velours bleu, Draco comprit le message et s'assit, les sens toujours en alerte et prêt à courir. Les quatre autres personnes prirent également place dans les canapés et fauteuils restants, regardant toujours un Draco qui sentait son mal-être grandir de seconde en seconde. Harry grogna.

« -Tu devrais te détendre, jeune homme. Ton anxiété est presque palpable, et mon nez ne raffole pas de cette odeur. »

C'était l'homme brun qui accompagnait Snape qui venait de parler. Le loup à ses côtés grogna de nouveau, comme s'il approuvait ce que venait de dire l'inconnu. _Génial, maintenant même Harry semble contre moi._ Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. La seule femme de la pièce, qui ressemblait tant à Draco que s'en était saisissant, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Bien, Draco, je vais commencer par le début, tu le veux bien ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et enchaîna directement. Je me nomme Narcissa Malfoy, et à mes côtés se trouve mon mari, Lucius Malfoy. Nous sommes les roi et reine de Valysie, le royaume dans lequel tu te trouves. Toi, tu es Draco Abraxas Malfoy, notre fils et notre héritier. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais te présenter nos plus sincères excuses pour tout le mal que notre… abandon a pu te causer. Mais sache que tu n'as jamais, _jamais_ été seul ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Nous avons toujours veillé sur toi de loin, faute de mieux. Et nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer. Les regrettables circonstances ont fait que nous avons dû te garder loin de nous, et ne doute pas que cette décision fut la plus dure épreuve que nous ayons dû traverser, ton père et moi. Faire croire que nous étions morts, t'observer être si seul et si triste durant toute ta vie, sans ami et pensant n'avoir aucune famille… Oh chéri je suis si désolée pour tout le mal que nous t'avons fait… Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, ta protection passait avant tout le reste, qu'importe ce que nous en pensions. »

Draco, après l'explication de _sa mère_ , écarquilla ses yeux. Alors, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ? Ses… Ses parents étaient bien là, devant lui ? Il n'était plus _seul_ ? Les larmes qu'il avait jusque là tenu franchirent ses paupières et tombèrent lourdement sur ses joues. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses joues avec la paume de ses mains, mais c'était peine perdue face à toutes ces larmes. Il renifla, se trouvant ridicule.

« -Toutes ces années j'ai rêvé que vous n'étiez pas morts, que vous me preniez dans vos bras en me disant que je n'étais pas seul. Et toutes les nuits je me réveillé dans cette chambre froide de cet orphelinat de malheur, espérant encore et toujours votre venue. Mais jamais vous n'êtes apparus. Et là, vous m'annoncez que vous m'avez toujours suivi ? Que vous aviez toujours été dans mon ombre ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifestés ? Vous _savez_ toutes les larmes que j'ai versé seul, au fond de ce petit lit pittoresque. Et vous n'êtes jamais venu, vous n'avez jamais envoyé un seul signe. Mais quel genre de parents êtes-vous donc ? »

Il regretta ses dernières paroles dès qu'elles eurent franchi ses lèvres. Mais il était trop en colère, trop blessé pour avoir pu s'en empêcher. Ses larmes se tarirent enfin, mais sa peine elle, resta.

« -Le genre de parents qui pensent à ta sécurité avant leurs propres sentiments, Draco.

-Je n'en ai que faire, de ma sécurité ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ressentir ce que ressentaient les enfants de mon âge lorsque leur mère ou leur père venaient les prendre après l'école ! Savoir ce que cela faisait de rentrer à la _maison_ tout en sachant que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'y attendait ! Mais je n'avais _même pas_ de putain de maison ! Seulement un orphelinat rempli de gosses qui avaient été abandonnés aussi, et d'adultes qui n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre de savoir si j'avais besoin d'un deuxième pull au cas où il faisait trop froid dehors ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler ainsi que de regarder les visages torturés de ses parents, si semblables au sien. Les yeux fixés au sol, il finit par murmurer.

« Seulement sentir l'étreinte chaleureuse et aimante de mes parents, rien qu'une seule fois… »

Une seconde plus tard, le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant deux paires de bras l'entourer brusquement. Les murmures d'excuses profondes de ses parents lui firent de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux, qu'il ferma pour ainsi d'autant plus profiter de ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé, sans qu'il n'y ait d'espoir derrière. Il nota à peine le son d'une porte s'ouvrant et qui se referme ensuite, signe que les autres personnes avaient laissé la famille seule, pour mieux se retrouver.

Après de longues minutes, Lucius mit fin au contact, s'essuyant doucement les yeux. Il sourit à son fils, son regard débordant d'amour.

« -Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mon fils. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi. »

* * *

Harry était dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, sortant d'une longue douche dont il avait vraiment eu besoin, après sa course dans la forêt.

Se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, il arrêta son mouvement au souvenir du visage larmoyant de Malfoy, de la sensation douloureuse qui lui avait serré le coeur à cette vue et de son envie aussi soudaine qu'inconvenante de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Ses sentiments pour le blond prenaient une ampleur qui l'étonnait autant qu'il maudissait. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de ressentir de telles choses pour l'héritier. Il était un elfe royal, et Harry lui n'était qu'un simple loup-garou. Un Potter, certes, mais un putain de loup quand même. Jamais une union entre un elfe et un membre d'une autre Espèce ne serait tolérée. _Pas que Malfoy en ait quelque chose à foutre de moi, de toute façon._

Le brun sourit ironiquement, se sentant plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Putain de sentiments à la con. Il s'observa dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face, et lui renvoyait une image qu'il connaissait par coeur. Son visage, encadré par ses cheveux foncés bouclés et encore humides, était halé par les longues heures passées sous le soleil. Ses traits coupés au couteau, sa mâchoire carrée et proéminente ainsi que ses épais sourcils noirs lui donnaient un air viril, et extrêmement sévère selon lui. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues, et ses yeux verts presque mordorés ressortaient plus que jamais sans ses lunettes. Il était immense et musclé, de nombreuses cicatrices parsemant son corps démontraient son statue de guerrier. Tout, absolument tout dans son apparence indiquait sa nature de lycanthrope. Il paraissait presque être un ogre à côté du délicat, et sublime prince des elfes. Avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds, et son corps aux jambes interminables…

De colère, il jeta la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains sur le sol, et se prit la tête entre ses mains, se traitant d'imbécile qui ne savait pas contrôler ni ses sentiments, ni ses envies vue son érection à peine cachée sous sa serviette. La honte que cela serait si ses pensées s'apprenaient. Il voulait tout, sauf voir le rejet et le dégoût dans les yeux de Draco. Jamais il ne le supporterait, il-

« -Potter ? »

À l'entente de cette voix douce et fluide, Harry se retourna si vite que ses articulations craquèrent. La surprise qu'il avait sur son visage semblait se refléter sur celui de Draco, qui rougit à la vue de la tenue de Potter. La serviette lâchée sur les hanches du brun semblait à deux doigts de tomber, seulement retenue par la preuve évidente du désir d'Harry. Comprenant qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment, et que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il fixait… Eh bien, qu'il fixait Potter, Draco rougit encore plus et bafouilla ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois sans que ses joues ne redeviennent blanches, il s'entendit dire d'une voix chaude.

« -Je, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas entrer sans frapper… Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que tu es en charge de ma surveillance, et plus particulièrement merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé de mes agresseurs. Mes parents m'ont tout dit concernant le Don et tout ce qu'ils ont dû faire sous la menace de Jedusor… Bref, je… Merci. Et encore désolé. »

Puis il referma la porte, sans laisser l'occasion à Harry de répondre. Quoique, celui-ci n'aurait pas eu les capacités nécessaires pour, étant donné que son érection avait pris encore plus de vigueur face à la voix de Malfoy, et que ses yeux étaient désormais complètement dorés. Son loup grognait encore de colère face à l'abstinence du brun, l'animal ayant voulu le blond soumis à lui à l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Mais Harry repoussa les envies du loup au fond de lui, même si lui aussi voulait faire sien le blond.

 _Putain de loup, putain d'attraction, putain de condition. Merde, merde, merde !_

Ses yeux fixèrent de nouveau le miroir, et son poing s'élança avec force contre son reflet.

Un bruit de verre brisé indiqua que la colère du brun avait fait périr le miroir.

* * *

Lorsque Draco entra dans sa chambre -donnée au préalable par ses parents-, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à atteindre le sol, la respiration haletante. En entrant dans la chambre du brun, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à faire face au dos musculeux et aux larges épaules d'Harry, ainsi qu'à l'image que lui avait renvoyé le miroir. Il aurait pu se contenir s'il avait seulement eu affaire au dos du lycanthrope. Mais la vue de cette prodigieuse érection cachée par la serviette allait nourrir ses fantasmes pendant de nombreuses nuits, il en était sûr. Et ces si beaux yeux teintés de surprise et de désir lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers lui…

 _Merde._

Maintenant, c'était sûr. Il était perdu.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapiiiiitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

(Et oui, je viens enfin d'installer plus confortablement toute la tension qu'il va y avoir entre eux deux, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? 8)

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, car moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Dans l'attente de vos réactions, je vous aime.

Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

La passion d'un espoir

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : à découvrir

Bonsoaaar….

Comment, hallo ? Moi, en retard ? Encore ? Mais non, vous vous faites des idées…

Je suis parfaitement à l'heure avec ce huitième chapitre 8)

Enjoy !

Merciiiii pour tous vos retours sur le précédent chapitre ! Ça m'a fait vachement plaisir de voir à quel point il vous avait plu comparé aux autres !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux et le soleil tapant doucement derrière ses yeux réveillèrent Draco dans la quiétude d'un jour nouveau. Il papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour, puis s'étira comme un chat satisfait. Il bailla, puis se retourna dans son lit.

Vu ainsi, personne n'aurait pu se douter que ses pensées tournaient à plein régime, essayant d'analyser petit à petit tous les nouveaux éléments qui étaient apparus dans sa vie ces derniers jours.

Petit un, un nouveau -très sexy- était arrivé dans sa classe en cours d'année, ici rien d'alarmant.

Petit deux, le SDF qu'il pensait inoffensif s'était avéré être un vampire aux tendances meurtrières envers sa douce personne. Tout de suite, c'était beaucoup moins ok.

Petit trois, le-nouveau-très-sexy Potter était en réalité un loup-garou, l'avait sauvé et amené dans le royaume des elfes. Bizarre, mais sympa.

Petit quatre, il était un putain d'elfe. Bordel il ne s'y ferait jamais. Où étaient ses oreilles pointues ?

Petit cinq… ses parents étaient toujours en vie, alors qu'il pensait rester seul toute sa vie.

Et enfin, petit six… Son prof asexué Severus Snape était bel et bien un vampire, mais il était également marié à un gars _très_ sexy.

Conclusion : Méfiez-vous des apparences dans ce monde de tarés.

Après ces réflexions ma foie fort exaltantes, le blond se décida enfin à se lever pour prendre une douche. Il avait faim et voulait vraiment revoir ses parents. Ainsi qu'un géant brun, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il découvrit deux elfes -un homme et une femme- en train de faire son lit et de ranger sa chambre. Étonné, il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« -Mon prince, je suis Lydia, et voici Arwin. Nous sommes tous les deux des elfes aux services de nos Majestés. C'est un réel enchantement que de vous revoir parmi nous, mon prince. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous attendions votre retour. Si vous voulez bien vous habiller, le roi et la reine, ainsi que leurs proches, vous attendent pour le déjeuner. »

Draco se laissa guider par les serviteurs comme un automate, ne sachant comment réagir avec eux. Devait-il être amical, autoritaire ? Devait-il les considérer comme des amis, ou des gens inférieurs à lui, à sa condition ?

Finalement, il décida de rester lui même. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

* * *

Habillé d'étranges habits, bien que confortables, Draco se dirigeait calmement vers la pièce où était réunie sa famille. _Sa famille…_

Il regardait partout autour de lui, ne ménageant rien, n'épargnant aucun détail de cet édifice aussi beau qu'impressionnant. La pierre blanche, les moulures, les décorations et le plafond de verre créaient ensemble une sublime harmonie de paix et de royauté. Le style lui rappelait un peu celui des châteaux de la Renaissance, bien qu'ici tout était plus épuré, plus simple, tout en restant dans le détail et la finesse.

Les longs couloirs, qui l'effrayaient habituellement, ne lui donnaient que l'envie de s'y aventurer, et de découvrir toutes les pièces qui se cachaient derrière les épaisses portes en bois clair.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, qui était restée entrouverte. De l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre les murmures de discussions animées qui devaient se dérouler autour de l'immense table. De nombreux rires éclataient, et Draco nota avec étonnement que certains semblaient provenir d'enfants se courant après.

Il respira un bon coup, puis entra. Marchant d'un pas calme bien qu'il fut très nerveux, le blond observa les nombreuses personnes se trouvant autour de la table.

Il y avait ses parents, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, s'échangeant de nombreux regards tendres, les mains mêlées au su de tous tel des adolescents. Severus était également présent, ainsi que son époux, un bambin babillant sur les genoux. Harry se trouvait à côté du mari de Severus, jouant avec le petit, un grand sourire à faire chavirer des coeurs sur les lèvres. À faire chavirer _son_ coeur.

Il ne connaissait pas le reste des personnes présentes. Il y avait un couple à côté du loup-garou, un grand roux au visage bouffé par les tâches de rousseur qui couvait du regard un jeune homme noir aux yeux limes et au ventre rebondi. _Ok, il y a visiblement un truc qui cloche._

Puis enfin, une jeune brunette aux cheveux broussailleux -pour ne pas dire autre chose- et au regard chocolat était en grande conversation avec un grand homme aux cheveux châtain et au teint un peu blafard.

« -Bonjour, mon fils. »

Il sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa contemplation de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers sa mère, qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle souriait doucement, la main tendue vers lui pour qu'il s'installe près d'eux. Ce qu'il fit, échangeant des sourires gênés aux personnes le saluant. Lorsqu'il fut assis, les conversations reprirent. Il remarqua seulement après que deux enfants en bas-âge couraient toujours partout en riant. Il laissa échapper un doux sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de deux yeux verts gourmands.

« -Draco, je vais te présenter les membres qui se trouvent autour de notre tablée, veux-tu ? Tu connais sans aucun doute Severus, puisque si j'ai bien compris, il était ton professeur. _Draco acquiesça_. Bien, à côté de lui nous avons Sirius Snape, né Black, son époux et mon cousin. Sur ses genoux, leur fille Fidelia et les deux garçons qui courent derrière toi sont leurs fils Mael et Cirdan. Ensuite, à côté de Sirius, nous avons Ron et Blaise, né Zabini Weasley, ce dernier étant dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement. Il faut que tu saches, Draco, que les elfes peuvent enfanter, qu'importe qu'ils soient homme ou femme. Mais nous en parlerons plus en détail plus tard, d'accord ? _lui demanda-t-elle, ne faisant pas attention à la mine choquée de son fils._ Enfin, nous avons Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger, qui deviendra bientôt une Nott aussi, si tu veux mon avis. Tout ce petit monde fait parti de nos plus proches amis, même s'il en manque quelques uns à l'appel cependant. Tu les rencontreras sans aucun doute plus tard. »

Après toutes ces paroles, sa mère se remit aussitôt à son repas, lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Mais Draco restait bloqué sur une information qu'il considérait comme impensable, improbable, importante…

« -Les hommes peuvent enfanter ? »

Son éclat de voix fut suivi d'un silence étonné. Évidemment, pour tout le monde ici le fait qu'un homme puisse être enceint n'était en aucun cas une surprise. Mais pour Draco, jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un homme puisse donner la vie. Pour lui, ce n'était même pas imaginable. Comment un homme pouvait accueillir un enfant en son sein ? Il n'a même pas d'utérus ! Comment le bébé se développe, et-

« -Oui, Draco, les elfes masculins peuvent enfanter. C'est assez complexe, mais notre organisme fait qu'il est possible pour les couples homosexuels -des deux sexes- de concevoir un enfant. Et c'est une grande chance crois-moi, sinon il n'y aurait plus beaucoup d'elfe maintenant, notre taux de fertilité étant très bas. Ne me dis pas… Que tu as un problème contre ça, ou même contre l'homosexualité, Draco ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! Je suis moi aussi… Je suis juste très surpris, c'est tout. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais c'est fabuleux. »

Ses parents le regardèrent, un sourire tendre et fier sur les lèvres. Le reste de la tablée était également soulagée de savoir que la particularité des elfes n'était pas rejetée, et même plutôt bien acceptée.

Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait à toute allure. Le blond avait-il voulu dire qu'il était lui aussi gay, avant de s'arrêter ? Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser au blond.

 _Ce blond si splendide dans ses vêtements blancs…_

Le loup-garou se flagella mentalement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent vers un Draco enceint, entouré d'enfants blonds aux yeux verts.

Un rêve qui ne devait jamais arriver.

* * *

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tom Jedusor, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il était revenu dans son repaire, après avoir laissé Potter et le fils Malfoy partir, et depuis il réfléchissait.

À quoi, me demanderez-vous.

À la meilleure façon d'effacer définitivement le Don, voyons.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Maintenant que le blond était dans le royaume des elfes, il était intouchable, et ça mettait en rogne le vampire, qui n'était aucunement patient.

« -Comment pourrais-je l'atteindre… »

Puis, il eut une sordide idée.

Pour atteindre le blond, rien de tel qu'un bon vieux chantage.

La Paix, ou le môme ?

* * *

Badum-tsss !

Chap 9 terminé (beaucoup plus court que les autres, d'ailleurs)

faut bien des chapitres de transaction de temps en temps !

J'espère que, même s'il n'est pas du tout concentré sur l'action, ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Il était très reposant à écrire en tout cas!

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**La passion d'un espoir**

 **Auteur :** Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : SS/SB RW/BZ TN/HG PP/RL (ui ui)

Salut

Ouais, je sais, j'abuse…

J'ai eu durant ce mois une grosse remise en question sur ce que je faisais, ce que j'écrivais, parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrivais pas du tout à retranscrire les émotions que je voulais faire passer dans mes chapitres.

Cette pause s'est donc imposée d'elle-même, j'avais besoin de me recentrer sur ce que je voulais donner comme sens à cette fic, car depuis le début je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait le moindre fil conducteur, du moins mon écriture ne le permettait pas.

Mes personnages et leurs émotions ne sont pas exploités, tout va trop vite, et au final j'en perd la principale chose que je voulais transmettre : l'amour que j'ai pour mes personnages et mon univers.

Et puis je me suis rendue compte d'une chose ; ce n'est pas en faisant des chapitres de 2500 mots que j'arriverai à exploiter quoi que ce soit.

Alors je vais me sortir les doigts du cul, et écrire quelque chose qui me plaira peut-être enfin.

Ne vous en faites pas : je ne suis pas du genre à faire attendre trois plombes mon lecteur dans une ambiance archi lourde que mes personnages sortent de leur merde. Tout simplement parce qu'en tant que lectrice, ça me fait chier. Mais également parce qu'étaler pendant trois chapitres une seule action me fait chier aussi. Donc en soit, ça passera toujours aussi vite, mais j'essaierai enfin de briser la glace que j'ai inconsciemment érigé entre mes personnages et moi-même.

Je vais enfin essayer de vivre ce que j'écris.

En espérant que ma prise de conscience soit bénéfique à cette humble fiction, je vous aime de tout mon coeur. Que le sort me soit favorable.

Chapitre 10

* * *

Le déjeuner s'était fini dans le rire et la bonne humeur, chacun apprenant à connaître Draco, et lui s'accoutumant à tous ces nouveaux visages. Il appréciait beaucoup l'humour mordant de Blaise, celui un peu bourru de Ron, ainsi que la fine intelligence de Théodore et d'Hermione. Sirius l'impressionnait beaucoup, même si l'adorable enfant sur ses genoux enlevait un peu de sa superbe. Fidelia fut d'ailleurs, au cours du repas, mise sur ses genoux sans son consentement. Et le bambin s'était de suite pris d'affection pour lui, jouant avec ses cheveux et lui faisant d'énormes bisous baveux.

Mais Draco était ravi. Sous l'oeil bienveillant des adultes, et celui charmé de Harry, Draco avait l'impression d'être enfin chez lui. Après tant d'années à errer seul, sans véritablement savoir d'où il venait, qui il était, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais et un regain d'espoir comme il n'en n'avait jamais connu.

Alors, même s'il détestait qu'on le décoiffe, il laissait la petite fille faire ce qu'elle voulait avec ses mèches. Même s'il détestait être questionné, il répondait avec joie à chacune des questions posées. Et même s'il haïssait être observé, il se repaissait des lourds regards que lui envoyait parfois -souvent- Harry.

Parce qu'il était bien, là. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait imaginer les doux regards que s'échangeaient ses parents, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du rire de la petite fille sur ses genoux, il pouvait entendre le coeur de chaque personne battre avec ferveur.

Alors il sourit. D'un sourire qui n'avait jusque là jamais eu l'occasion de se poser sur ses lèvres, un sourire tendre qui montrait qu'il se sentait enfin en paix. Dans la douce quiétude d'une fin de matinée, Draco donna sans réserve ses premiers instants de joie. La chaleur d'une grande et fine main sur sa joue lui fit doucement ouvrir les yeux, qui furent en un instant plongés dans ceux si semblables aux siens de son père.

« -Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin là, Draco. Chuchota Lucius, comme une confidence. Je veux que tu saches que plus jamais, non plus jamais, nous te laisserons de nouveau comme nous l'avons fait. Et que si nous pouvions changer le passé, ta mère et moi, nous… »

Draco posa sa propre main sur celle de son père, appuyant sa tête contre la paume chaude. Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que dans ses yeux, débordèrent de délicats sentiments.

« -Il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé… Répondit-il d'une voix affectueuse. Le présent est ce qui importe, et dans ce présent, vous êtes là, papa. »

Les yeux du roi se remplirent de larmes, tandis qu'il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Il posa son front contre celui de Draco, qui se laissa bercer par l'amour que lui transmettait son père.

Narcissa regardait la scène, les mains posées sur son coeur, un immense sourire de joie éclairant ses traits. Elle jeta un oeil aux autres invités, qui semblaient également enchantés de voir l'effusion d'amour donnée par un père et son fils. Enfin elle pouvait goûter au véritable bonheur.

Et la petite Fidelia dormait à poings fermés dans les bras rassurants de Draco. Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre.

* * *

Après le repas, Narcissa décida de faire visiter le château, et le royaume, à Draco. Alors, accompagnés tout deux de Sirius et de Harry, le blond découvrit peu à peu sa maison, son royaume, sa culture. Il apprit tant de choses en si peu de temps qu'il était sûr qu'il en aurait oublié la moitié le lendemain. Sa mère parlait avec animation, les yeux remplis de joie lorsqu'elle parlait de son peuple, de leurs coutumes et de ses responsabilités de souveraine. Chaque elfe qu'ils croisaient, enfant comme adulte, saluaient avec un immense respect les deux membres de la famille royale. Et Draco comprit à quel point ses parents étaient de bons dirigeants. Et il se sentit fier, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être associé à des gens aussi aimants.

Au cours de leur périple, il fit également plus ample connaissance avec Sirius, qui était le cousin de sa mère. L'elfe brun le faisait beaucoup rire, semblant être le roi des pitres et s'amusant beaucoup aux dépens de son filleul, Harry. Ce dernier se laissait d'ailleurs beaucoup faire, semblant être habitué depuis des années aux idioties de son parrain. Le rire grave qu'il laissait parfois s'échapper réchauffait délicieusement les joues du jeune blond, ce que ne manquait jamais de remarquer Narcissa. Laissant Sirius et le loup-garou à leur amusement, elle entraîna Draco à part.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc qui faisait face à un cours d'eau, observant les deux bruns commencer à se chamailler avec celui-ci. Elle indiqua à son fils la place libre à ses côtés, son doux sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes grises de son fils, elle inspira.

« -Je parie que tu as nombre de questions à me poser. Je t'en prie, je te répondrai à chacune d'entre elle. »

Draco ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. Les rires joyeux des deux hommes résonnant en arrière-plan.

« -Que s'est-il passé, avec ce… Tom Jedusor ? Pourquoi tient-il tant à me voir disparaître ? Demanda Draco, observant sa mère soupirer de tristesse.

-Les Espèces se livraient depuis des siècles une guerre sans merci. Les elfes et les loups-garous combattaient sans relâche les vampires et leur soif de pouvoir, de domination sur les humains qui eux, n'étaient au courant de rien. Un jour, voyant que trop de vampires périssaient dans cette lutte, celui qui était désigné comme leur chef, Tom Jedusor, demanda un entretien avec les gouvernants des autres Espèces. C'était il y a quarante ans. Ton père et moi partîmes donc à cette rencontre, avec nos amis Lily et James Potter. Oui, souria-elle devant l'air surpris de son fils, les parents d'Harry. Des suites de cet entretien des plus étranges fut signé ce que nous appelons le Traité de Paix. Il était simple : chacune des trois Espèces avait interdiction formelle de s'attaquer à une autre espèce, incluant également les humains. Pour que les vampires acceptent cet accord de ne se nourrir que de sang animal, ton père et moi avons accepté de ne plus nous servir du Don. C'était la seule condition, alors nous avons dit oui. Pour éviter des débordements du côté des vampires, nous avons désigné un couple d'humain qui représenteraient leur espèce. Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. »

Draco hoqueta au nom de Dumbledore. Il était le directeur de son université ! Narcissa sourit, amusée.

« -Je te l'avais dit, nous n'étions jamais bien loin. Toujours est-il que la famille royale elfique a la capacité de donner l'immortalité à tous ceux qu'ils pensent méritant. Alors ton père et moi avons fait ce cadeau à ces deux humains que nous trouvons parfaits pour représenter les Hommes. Vingt ans s'écoulèrent sans aucun accro, le traité est respecté par tous et la Paix règne comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais… »

Elle lança un regard infiniment triste à Harry, qui continuait de jouer avec son parrain, tous deux insouciants.

« -Alors que tout allait bien et que Lily était enceinte de huit mois, Jedusor convoqua de nouveau le Conseil. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il… demande la renonciation complète du Don. Il faut que tu saches Draco, que le Don est très important pour nous. Il permet le bon équilibre du royaume et assure la santé à nos sujets. Et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser entièrement, c'est de le transmettre à son héritier. Mais au moment de la requête de Jedusor, nous n'avions pas d'enfant… Alors en faisant cela, Tom s'assurait que le Don disparaîtrait pour ne jamais revenir. Bien entendu, nous allions refuser… Mais il avait prévu le coup… Un de ses vampires avait une lame pointée contre la gorge de Lily, et une autre contre son ventre… Je n'avais jamais vu James aussi hors de lui… Lily… Lily ne pouvait pas mourir, Draco. Et leur enfant encore moins ! Il n'était même pas encore né ! Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser mourir ! Alors nous avons renoncé au Don ! Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, et-»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, séchant une larme et essayant de reprendre son calme. Draco, lui, imaginait l'horreur de la scène. Ce Jedusor n'avait aucun honneur ! Une femme enceinte bordel ! Alors le blond regarda Harry. Harry et son immense sourire rempli de fossettes. Harry et ses yeux si verts. Harry et sa chaleur… Et Draco se rendit compte que, si ses parents avaient fait un autre choix, il aurait ne jamais pu connaître l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Et étrangement, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer.

« -Quel est ce Don, maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jedusor semble tant le craindre ? Aller jusqu'à menacer une femme enceinte… C'est ignoble…

-Jedusor ne reculera devant rien, Draco, pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Même si pour cela il doit exterminer une espèce entière, il le fera sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le Don… permet de voir l'avenir, sans aucune restriction. Tu comprendras donc pourquoi Jedusor était si effrayé par lui, et donc par nous…

-Mais maintenant, le Don n'existe plus, non ? Vous l'avez transmis sans avoir d'enfant, donc logiquement… »

Soudain, il se tue. Il se rendit compte d'une chose, et fit le compte. Si Jedusor en avait après lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose…

« -Tu étais enceinte de moi, c'est ça ? Quand papa et toi avez transmis le Don, tu étais enceinte de moi ! Donc il y avait bel et bien un héritier, même s'il n'était pas encore né, c'est ça ? »

Narcissa lui sourit, hochant légèrement la tête.

« -Oui, j'étais enceinte d'à peine un mois lors de la passation du Don. Ce qui fait de toi son unique possesseur. Et ce qui fait de ton père et moi des êtres devenus mortels. »

Draco sursauta, en proie soudain à la panique.

« -Quoi ? Mais, que, comment ? Les elfes ne sont-ils pas censés être immortels ? Cela veut dire que vous pouvez mourir à tout moment ? Mais-

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant. Ton père et moi maintenons notre immortalité grâce à la source, qui est présente partout dans ce royaume. L'eau que tu vois tout autour de toi est cette source. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. Ria-t-elle avec délicatesse. »

Draco regarda l'eau dans laquelle se baignaient Sirius et Harry, étonné des vertus qu'elle avait. Puis son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur Harry. Il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombre…

« -Qu'est-il arrivé aux parents d'Harry ? Ils avaient l'air d'être de grands amis à vous. »

Il vit les yeux de sa mère se voiler de tristesse une nouvelle fois. C'était de toute évidence un sujet sensible, trop peut-être, et le blond regretta de suite d'avoir insisté.

« -Pardon maman, ne pense pas à ça, je-

-Non, non, je vais te répondre… Lily et James étaient en effet de très bons amis… Les meilleurs à vrai dire. Ils étaient l'incarnation même de l'amour et de la gentillesse… Oh Draco, tu les aurais vu à la naissance d'Harry ! Ils étaient tellement heureux, tellement beaux tous les trois… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec ces deux êtres formidables.

« -Vois-tu, même si nous étions de deux Espèces différentes, jamais nous n'avons connu d'êtres pareils parmi les elfes. Avec eux, nous étions juste nous-même. Juste des amis qui s'amusaient et profitaient de la présence des autres… »

Puis elle se remit à regarder Harry, une douleur abominable au fond de ses prunelles.

« -Mais il y a dix ans, alors qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant… Jedusor assassina Lily et James sous ses yeux. Uniquement parce que ce monstre était jaloux du bonheur de cette famille. Et nous n'avons rien pu faire…»

De nombreuses larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de Narcissa, qui avait la tête baissée sur ses mains liées. Ses doigts devenaient blancs à force d'être trop serrés. Et Draco, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, fixait un point dans le vide. Il imagina l'incompréhension, la peine, la douleur, la haine qu'avait dû ressentir Harry. Il imagina ses grands yeux verts fixer sans le voir ses parents sans vie, les yeux fous du vampire et ses lèvres satisfaites luisantes de sang.

Et alors qu'il imaginait, qu'il voyait ce passé, il pleura sans larmes. Il pleura pour cet homme qu'il avait rencontré, qu'il avait détesté puis qui l'avait sauvé. Son coeur pleura pour ce loup-garou qui le perturbait tant, pour ce grand brun au sourire si séduisant. Et son âme pleura pour cet enfant orphelin, si blessé mais pourtant plus fort que Draco ne le sera jamais.

Puis, il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer, le faisait violemment sursauter. L'odeur masculine d'Harry lui parvint rapidement, le détendant brusquement. Le souffle chaud du loup-garou aterissait sur son cou, le faisant frissonner.

« -Je peux sentir ta détresse à des kilomètres, Dragon… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et basse qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude. Draco s'agrippa à son cou avec toutes la force qu'il avait, son front tout contre le torse du brun.

« -Je suis désolé… Si désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé… »

Harry resserra avec force ses bras autour du corps mince de l'elfe. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du blond et respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Narcissa, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Alors il porta le blond, qui ne montra aucune résistance, et se dirigea vers le château.

Sirius, quant à lui, se tourna vers sa cousine, la même douleur se refléttant en lui.

« -Pourquoi lui avoir raconté ça, Cissa ?

-Parce qu'ainsi, Harry pourra se confier. Leur futur est en train de se mettre en marche, Sirius. C'était une étape obligatoire… Éprouvante, mais nécessaire. Tu verras… »

Elle observa son fils accroché à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, Harry le regardant comme le plus précieux des trésors.

« -Tu verras… »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du blond, Harry veilla à bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'immense lit, puis s'assit au bord du lit à ses côtés. Dégageant une mèche blonde du visage de Draco, le loup-garou n'en revenait pas. L'elfe venait-il réellement de pleurer pour lui ? Mais…

« -Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il, un trait soucieux barrant son front. Tu me connais depuis si peu de temps… Pourquoi pleurer pour moi ? »

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais elle sembla résonner dans la grande pièce éclairée par le soleil couchant. Draco, lui, voyait le brun autrement. Alors qu'avant, il voyait en Harry son immense stature, son corps musclé et ses grandes mains, il ne voyait désormais plus que ses yeux verts si expressifs, si beaux, et si hantés. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se redressa d'avantage, s'approchant du beau visage du brun. Il glissa une main tout contre la joue d'Harry, ne quittant jamais son regard. Comme hypnotisé, Harry ne fit pas le moindre mouvement face aux prunelles d'argent qui se fermaient lentement.

Draco posa finalement ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Harry, la surprise passée, répondit, transformant le simple contact en un doux et profond baiser. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres de l'elfe, qui les entrouvrit pour la laisser passer. Une danse débuta alors, menée par le brun. Puis, un désir sourd pris soudain possession de leurs mouvements. Sans casser le baiser, Draco s'assit sur les cuisses du brun, dont les grandes mains caressaient les hanches avec langueur. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus langoureux lorsqu'Harry passa la barrière des vêtements, caressant la peau douce et mettant le feu aux reins du blond. Celui-ci se mit à onduler légèrement, cherchant d'avantage de contact. Ce mouvement sembla réveiller le brun, qui se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Enlevant ses mains et bloquant les hanches du blond, il rompit lentement le baiser, ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait depuis longtemps fermés.

Il observa le visage aux joues rougies du blond, aux lèvres rendues vermeilles par leur baiser, la respiration laborieuse et les yeux s'ouvrant avec lenteur, une lueur au fond du regard. Puis qui s'ouvrirent brusquement, se fixant sur le visage tout aussi essoufflé d'Harry avec incrédulité.

« -Je… Je suis… Désolé. »

Il descendit rapidement des genoux du brun, se réfugiant contre ses coussins, le visage plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout aussi gêné, Harry se leva avec brusquerie, se raclant la gorge, mais sa voix restant enrouée tout de même.

« -Ce n'est rien, je… Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Je… vais y aller. »

Puis, jetant un dernier regard sur la fine forme de l'elfe assis sur ce lit, il sortit. Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, Draco s'allongea soudainement sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Il se mordilla les lèvres, le goût d'Harry toujours sur celles-ci. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux, soupirant lourdement. Essayant de ne pas penser au fait que cela avait été un merveilleux baiser.

Ne se doutant aucunement qu'Harry eut la même pensée.

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

Je ne saurais vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira, tôt ou tard, je n'sais pas.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il sortira !

Alors d'ici là, je vous aime.

Rosa


	12. Chapter 12

La passion d'un espoir

 **Auteur** : Rosa-Grace

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Tous les droits lui sont réservés.

UA, slash, relations homosexuelles

 **Rating** : M

Couple principal : HPDM

Couples secondaires : SS/SB RW/BZ TN/HG PP/RL (ui ui)

howhowhow

jvais pas m'attarder, je vous remercie juste in-fi-ni-ment pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de constater que le changement vous avait plu !

J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir quant à la suite, et que vous serez d'autant plus nombreux à lire cette humble fiction !

Je vais essayer de la finir rapidement, j'ai pleiiiiiin d'autres projets drarry en tête, ainsi qu'un bon nombre sur l'univers de My Hero Academia (katsudeku forever) !

Bref, enjoy !

Chapitre 11

* * *

 _Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, Draco s'allongea soudainement sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Il se mordilla les lèvres, le goût d'Harry toujours sur celles-ci. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux, soupirant lourdement. Essayant de ne pas penser au fait que cela avait été un merveilleux baiser._

 _Ne se doutant aucunement qu'Harry eut la même pensée._

Le lendemain, l'elfe ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter après le fabuleux baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Devait-il lui en parler, ou au contraire rester impassible, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Merde, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire comme si de rien n'était ! Il avait… Il avait ressenti tellement de choses, il avait tant aimé ce baiser, il… Il était perdu. Son esprit voulait freiner ses ardeurs, lui dire que c'était trop tôt, qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps. Et de l'autre son corps, _son coeur_ , souhaitait ardemment que les choses s'accélèrent. Il ne se comprenait pas. Comment un homme pouvait autant le chambouler en si peu de temps, alors que jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un ? C'était limite… hors du commun.

Mais de toute façon, une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, que feraient-ils, ensuite ? Draco se refusait à le faire uniquement à cause de sa libido, il n'était pas soumis à ses instincts primaires que diable ! Juste… Il le désirait si fort…

Soudain, le blond eut un violent sursaut. Tout à ses réflexions, il venait de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis son arrivée ici, à ce que lui avait dit sa mère, et prenait enfin pleinement conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

Il toucha son ventre du bout des doigts, entre émerveillement et crainte, ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il pouvait accueillir un enfant en son sein. Lui qui connaissait ses préférences depuis des années, il avait abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un jour son propre enfant. Cela lui semblait tellement… utopique. Incroyable. Impossible. Mais…

Il avait bien vu le compagnon du rouquin, Blaise s'il se souvenait bien, le ventre arrondi par ce qui semblait être une grossesse… Et de toute façon, c'était très peu probable que le meilleur ami d'Harry soit admiratif devant le ventre de son amant pour rien. Et s'il croyait ses yeux, les trois enfants de Sirius et du professeur Snape, Mael, Cirdan et Fidelia avaient bien ces derniers comme pères, au pluriel. Ils se ressemblaient bien trop, tous les cinq.

Les mains toujours posées à plat sur son ventre, Draco sentit un doux sourire étirer ses joues. Il… pouvait avoir un enfant à lui ? Il pourrait un jour voir la chair de sa chair courir partout ? Bon dieu, son rêve pourrait devenir réel ! Il voyait déjà sa petite famille se composer devant lui, heureuse et épanouie.

Puis, il repensa à Harry. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers le loup-garou. Lui avait-il jeté un sort ?

Draco poussa un lourd soupir, fermant les yeux d'exaspération. Il ne pourrait pas rester dans cette situation ad vita eternam ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose bon sang !

Il se leva avec brusquerie, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Toujours en pyjama, il se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit avec force. Tellement de force qu'il sursauta grandement en voyant Harry, ce colosse, prêt à frapper le montant de bois. Les yeux tout aussi écarquillés que ceux de Draco, il glissa sa main tendue dans ses cheveux, baissant le regard, semblant gêné.

« -Oh pardon, je.. hm je semble te déranger. Je reviendrai plus tard-

-Non ! cria Draco. »

Le blond s'approcha très près d'Harry, basculant sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Déglutissant, le loup-garou l'observait, une myriade d'émotions différentes passant dans son regard. Il se racla la gorge, inspirant profondément.

« -Je voulais m'excuser, pour hier. J'aurais dû te repousser, rester à ma place, je-

-Tu regrettes ? »

La question que posa Draco laissa le brun un instant sans voix. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Le blond lui posait-il réellement la question ? Il partit dans un rire désabusé, frottant ses yeux du bout des doigts, comme s'il était déjà exténué de sa journée.

« -Bon sang non, je ne regrette pas. Attends, laisse moi parler. Dit-il lorsqu'il vit le blond ouvrir la bouche. Mais Draco, toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Tout simplement pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce serait impossible, alors que tu ne nous laisses même pas une chance ?

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Dragon. Dit-il, poussant un profond soupir.

-Bien sûr que non ! Harry, nous nous attirons comme des aimants ! Et ne dis pas le contraire, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et je sais que tu vois mes sentiments dans les miens. Je sais… Je sais que nous deux, si on y met du notre, ça peut être vraiment beau. Et ça le sera, c'est obligé ! Je… »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit les beaux yeux du bruns se fermer douloureusement, Harry serrant ses poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

« -Tu ne comprends pas… Tu es un prince, Draco. Moi, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire loup-garou. Le peuple des elfes n'approuverait jamais, _jamais_ notre relation.

-Je les y forcerai, ils n'auront pas le choix, je-

-Tu es destiné à être roi, Draco ! Hurla Harry, rouvrant brusquement les yeux et fixant le blond d'un regard impérieux. Le peuple des elfes est _ton_ peuple, tu ne peux pas te permettre de forniquer avec un _loup-garou_. Tu es censé régner après tes parents, mais comment le faire si tu n'as même plus le respect de tes sujets ?! _Comment_ comptes-tu devenir un grand roi si ton peuple te dénigre ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir roi ! Cria avec fureur l'elfe. Si c'est pour ne pas faire ce que je veux de ma vie, autant reléguer ce rôle à un autre que moi ! J'ai vécu toute ma vie en tant qu'humain, et du jour au lendemain on me donne des responsabilités que je ne veux même pas ! On m'enlève des choix que je veux faire, et ce sans mon consentement ! Je… Si c'est pour renoncer à toi, je ne veux pas de cette stupide couronne… »

Les poings et les lèvres tremblants, Draco baissa la tête, refusant de croiser plus longtemps le regard torturé du loup-garou. Celui-ci, poussant un énième soupir, attira avec force le blond dans ses bras. Posant son menton contre le crâne de l'elfe, il respira profondément l'odeur fleurie qu'il aimait tant.

« -Et laisser le peuple des elfes, ton peuple, sans souverain ? Pour moi ? Non mon Dragon, je te connais, je sais pertinemment que tu ne feras jamais quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. »

Il prit le visage du blond entre ses grandes mains, le redressant. Tout en le regardant de ses yeux si verts, il essuya le début de larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin des yeux gris. Il étira un sourire d'une douceur telle que Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« -Tu te dois de faire ton devoir, Dragon. Moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Comment… comment arrives-tu à accepter cette situation aussi facilement ? Harry, ne me mens pas, je sais. Je sais que tu ressens ce… cette chose au fond de toi. Ce sentiment que tu ne t'expliques pas, qui te réchauffe le coeur quand tu penses à moi, qui te donne envie de me voir, de me sourire, de m'enlacer, de me faire tiens… Harry, dis-moi que tu ressens cet amour inexplicable comme moi je le ressens… »

L'expression d'Harry se ferma soudainement, ses mains lâchèrent le visage du blond, laissant un grand froid derrière lui. Se redressant, les sourcils froncés, le regardant de toute sa hauteur, Harry sembla soudain le toiser avec une indifférence qui laissa le blond sans voix.

« -Vous êtes le seul à ressentir tout cela, Votre Altesse. »

Puis, il partit, non sans accorder un dernier regard à Draco.

Celui-ci, laissé seul sur le chambranle de sa porte, se laissa glissé jusqu'au sol, sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Suffoquant, il essaya en vain de masquer ses sanglots dans sa main.

Harry lui avait menti. Car, dans ce dernier regard, le blond avait vu tous les sentiments que lui-même ressentait.

En plus d'une résignation qui déchira le coeur de Draco.

* * *

Tom Jedusor poussa un gémissement de satisfaction, buvant avec délectation le sang frais qu'il avait dans son verre à vin. Soupirant d'aise, il posa ensuite le verre vide à ses côtés, fermant ses yeux carmins lentement.

« -Maître, j'ai trouvé le moyen de mettre votre plan à exécution. »

La voix criarde du vampire ne réussit pas à sortir Jedusor de sa Transe de sang. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres, son esprit encore complètement tourné vers la saveur du sang resté sur sa langue.

« -Plus tard Pettigrow, plus tard…

-Mais maître, si nous voulons réussir, nous devons le faire demain au plus tard ! Et- »

Il se tut soudainement, le regard empli de venin de son maître braqué sur lui. Il déglutit bruyamment, de grosses goutes de sueur apparaissant le long de ses tempes.

« -J'ai dit _plus tard_ misérable. Hors de ma vue. »

Queudver disparut sans demander son reste, le corps tremblant de peur et la sueur collant ses vêtements à son dos. Fronçant le nez de dégoût, Tom tenta de fermer de nouveau ses yeux, essayant de retrouver le plaisir qu'il venait de quitter.

… Criant un juron qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui, il se leva de son siège brusquement, et d'un geste de la main fit voler le verre qui se brisa au sol. Poussant un râle rauque, il se frotta les yeux d'une main fine, regrettant déjà la disparition de son état presque post-orgasmique.

« -Bon… au moins, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin voir le visage tordu de fureur du grand Harry Potter. »

Et le ricanement qu'il poussa aurait pu faire trembler n'importe qui.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapiiiiitre (qui est très très court j'en conviens)

Réellement désolée pour ce mois d'attente et ce chapitre que je ne trouve absolument pas convainquant ;(

Sinon, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre ?

Comment va évoluer la relation entre Draco et Harry ?

Mais surtout, que va faire Tom ?

Ah, et nouveau couple en approche :D + un développement plus conséquent des personnages « secondaires » ! pcq ils ont été beaucoup trop mis de côté pour l'instant !

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas !

J'attends vos retours avec impatience !

En attendant, bisous, love u all 3


End file.
